On That Blank Screen
by MaybeItsJustAnna
Summary: Laney has mixed feelings for Corey and she is starting to let it out, will Corey feel the same way or is it just another blank screen? (Corney) (Rated T for swearing) (FLUFF) (Warning contains a lot of transitions)
1. Chapter 1

**On That Blank Screen- a Grojband fic**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**A/N: I am starting a new fic (claps) I thought what about some Corney? Hehehehehe so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: GB is nooooot mine!**

***********************************GB*************************************************

**Laney's POV:**

*Knock* *knock*

The door creaks open and I smile at the thirty seven year old woman with deep purple hair wearing her signature floral pink dress. "Hello Mrs. Riffen" I say as the smile does not waver off my face, I've known the woman for as long as I can remember and she is like a second mother to me. "We weren't expecting you until 2:00pm Laney" She glowed "well I-" I was cut off by her rambling "oh, couldn't stay away from my Corey that's sweet, you know when I was your age…" She was then interrupted by a familiar blue haired boy "mom!" Corey squealed as his face turned a dark shade of crimson and he slapped a hand to his face avoiding eye contact. "Oh hush now, old people talk nonsense you know, anyways come in Laney dear" she ushers me in as Corey finally jerks his hand away from his face and quickly pushes me to the garage. "If you two lovebirds need any-" Corey slams the garage door and hands me my bass "hey Lanes…" he says awkwardly as the garage door swings open.

"I *huff* beat you so I get to say it" Kon breathed as Kin just shrugged his shoulders "go ahead" they both glare at each other for a solid minute and opened their mouths at the same time. "We signed Grojband up for a gig at the beach tonight" they synchronised expressions and smiled widely, Corey's face practically shining with glory as I sigh and ask him "So how are we going to get the lyrics this time Core, I mean Trina is at the mall for the day and the gig is toni-" the rest of my words were muffled as Core put a finger to my mouth "shush fella, I have a plan that just might work…" he wraps me in a nuggie and I feel like something embarrassing is about to happen.

***Corey's crazy plan transition***

"So… how do you know that this will work Core? It's a high possibility that she took a diff-" His hand covered my mouth and he dragged me onto my feet his hands not leaving my waist as he stares intently at the mall surroundings. My heart beats so loud it muffles all sound and I feel my pulse vibrate in my body unsure of how to react to his situation. "And yeah Nick is going to be there, MINA! Hurry up with those bags your worthless excuse for a best friend!" I growl mentally and Core moves a hand to my shoulder, _did I growl out loud… Crap. _"You okay lanes? You seem a little out of it today" _you put your hands around my waist and I'm totally freaking out I am so not okay Corey Riffen!_ "No, I am totally fine…fella?" I question myself and he simply smiles noticing I used his nickname for me I mentally scold myself, "okay Lanes, plan get-Trina-to-write-some-killer-lyrics-before-the-day-ends is a go!" he gives a thumbs up to Kin who drops a bag of clothing next to Nick so she'd run into him but he was now talking to Mina… "Nick thinks it is great having gigs on the beach" he keeps his straight face on as Trina completely loses it "Nick… talking to MINA!? No way, I'm _NOT_ having it!" She explodes and forcefully writes her 'killer lyrics' in her diary not noticing Corey's successful grab at it. "Perfect!" he squeals as I slap a hand to his mouth "sorry Core I slipped" I remark sarcastically as he shrugs and smiles happily.

***How did Trina not notice him grabbing her diary transition***

**Corey's POV:**

I left the mall with an electric feeling in my stomach, like someone had just thrown Pikachu at me, I felt sick and collapsed onto the side of the stage in my garage but the beating of my heart was still radiating in my ears as Laney walks over to me with a slight frown on her face "what's wrong Core? You look a little… white. I can get Mrs. Riffen if you want" she was about to leave but I clutched onto her sleeve helplessly. Her face tinged pink as she sat back down and my heart calmed at her presence, the uneasy feeling disappeared and I found my voice to speak "that won't be necessary Lanes" I smiled brightly and snaked an arm around her shoulders "you're the best" I realise what I say and feel my face heat up. "…Fella" I add quickly and remove the arm around her shoulder, I could of sworn I saw her face fall but I guess that was just the uneasiness from earlier. "I guess I'll see you at the gig Core" she says gloomily and takes her turn to leave, I open my mouth to say something but immediately close it as I feel the rhythmic beating in my pulse speed up gradually. I sigh and reach for my guitar, strumming some chords as I think of why Laney was so gloomy.

***Sorry for that tease of fluff transition***

**************************************GB**********************************************

**Laney's POV:**

I trudge my way home, luckily I live two blocks down so it wasn't a problem in getting there. The events that just occurred ram around in head and I grunt loudly, grabbing the attention of some strangers walking down the street. I slam the door open as I was greeted by my mother with a piece of card in her hands and she waved it around furiously with a hand on her hip. I was confused to say the least. "Would you care to explain this?" She kept swinging it about as I snatched it from her hands; it was my report card from this term. I flipped through it and saw the horrific comments about my work and how it was affecting my learning. I sighed and shoved it back in her face, starting to walk to my room until she blocks the stairwell, "not until you explain this missy" she growled and narrowed her eyes at me. "If it is because of that garage band then there is going to be some changes around here" I swore if looks could kill I would be ten feet under, I sigh and look at her in the eyes. "You wouldn't rip away my _only_ passion and love to this world now would you mom?" I exaggerated only even though that wasn't the only thing that I loved in the world, if I am still in the band I get to see my two burning passions but if I am restricted from it then its zilch. Basically it's a win lose situation I am in, hopefully I can bribe my mom out of her crazy talk and just do some tutoring on Sundays (the only day we don't have band practise). "Well, I suppose we could think of something else as a punishment to your behaviour in school" she smiles viciously and steps away from the stairs, I love my mom but she can come up with some really awful punishments.

***Evil mom transition***

*******************************************GB*****************************************

**A/N: It's starting to get a little Corney here and the tease fluff is just what we ne- *insert drama here* well then screw that…**

**Reviews = Chapters! :) **


	2. Chapter 2-Punishment

**Chapter 2- Punishment**

**A/N: Oh my reviewers don't be so flattery I swear I'll end up a pancake, bad pun I am so sorry I love you!**

**Disclaimer: GB IS NOOOOT MINE!**

*****************************************GB***************************************

***Evil mom transition***

I love my mom but she can come up with some really awful punishments… I sigh as I throw on a denim jacket, redoing my hair and make-up ready for tonight's bonfire gig at 8:00pm… _8:00pm huh let's just check th- oh shit its 7:45! _I practically throw myself downstairs and grab some toast mom was cooking and shout my goodbyes and 'yes mom, no mom, mom I have to go!' I slam the door and mentally prepare myself to see Corey again.

***Laney walking to the beach transition***

I show up at the gig just in time and breathless, I guess it was better than- **Thump, Thump, Thump! **_There goes my heart rate again, that must mean- _"H-Hey Lanes…" Corey smiled unevenly as he walked over to me with my bass in his hand, "I thought you might forget" he chuckled awkwardly and shoved the bass into my torso. "Thanks Core, um I'm sorry for being a total wad earlier I just felt 'out of it'" I quoted Corey's words as I spoke, trying my best not to crack a grin but he didn't seem to mind. "Oh! Well then um we're not on for another five minutes so I suggest you um... catch your breath?" He stares at me for a long time and I could feel myself getting clammy and sweaty, he always had that effect on me. "Y-yeah I should d-do that…" I walk away to the restrooms but I knew he wasn't going to let that one slip by so easily, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my skull as I quickly slammed the door to the restrooms.

I carefully dabbed cold water on my face to calm my nerves plus I didn't want to ruin my make-up. I looked into the slightly cracked mirror and I see that my face was as red as Snow White's poisoned apple, I groan and pace back and force mentally scolding myself. "You can't keep making it so obvious, I bet Kin and Kon know already but if Corey wasn't so oblivious then he would probably know too." I smack my hand against my head in attempt to wipe the thoughts about Corey's goofy face out of my mind, only earning more freaking thoughts. _You're a mess, how could a guy like that ever fall for __**you? **_"Shut up" I whisper to myself as a person has now entered the restrooms stares at me for a while wondering if I had said anything. I check my watch and sure enough it was time to go on, I quickly compose myself and walk out of the toilets confidently but that was all changed as I bump into someone. "Core!" I hiss as his eyes show shock and confusion "I wanted to knock so I could tell you that we're on" he said calmly with his silky smooth voice I want to curl up in a ball. My knees go weak and I feel my confidence drain at the sight of him so happy and so goddamn cute… "Snap out of it!" I whisper harshly to myself as we walk to the backstage.

***Performing on stage because I can't be bothered to type a song transition***

"Woo! Guys we were awesome, I think we've earned some new fans" Corey fist pumped the air as the fans only screamed louder, we were celebrating a good gig and then _they _came. Yep the Newman's, the gender bent versions of ourselves (as Kon likes to call it), mainly because they look freakishly like us. If Larry is myself then geez I don't know what will be happening then, I wonder sometimes if he has supressed emotions for Carrie and then I shiver at the thought of those two. "Well, looks like you've _stole_ another gig from us yet again" Carrie snorts whilst my anger starts bubbling up inside me and Kin has to literally hold me back. "Nah, we just happen to get here before you" I grit my teeth and she laughs, strutting away with her cronies as I opened my mouth to scream but Corey places a warm hand on my shoulder. My eyes widen and a blush forms on my face as he soothes my anger "don't worry Lanes, people seem to like us better anyway" he took his hand off my shoulder now and I could practically feel the throbbing spot where he had touched me. "I better be going now, mom's going to be furious" I could just imagine her standing in front of the door again with her arms crossed against her chest, yelling at me saying 'what have I told you before' 'listen to me young lady'. I sigh and walk back to my house.

***Laney walking back to her house transition***

I opened the door and to my surprise mom wasn't blocking the way to my room; that was until I closed the front door with a bang. I winced as I saw her prance towards me with an unusually happy grin on her face like she had just won the lottery, I was about to open my mouth to speak but she shoved a piece of paper in my face. _I wonder if it's for extra maths classes _I thought as I scanned the paper, but as soon as I reached the second sentence hell was going to break loose. I looked up at her and she shoved something pink and frilly into my face, I spluttered at the contact but then realised what I was holding. "No way!" I hiss as I stare at the tutu angrily and then throwing it onto the ground, my mom's expression went from happy to completely pissed. "Listen to me young lady! It's either you quit that band of yours _or_ you do ballet as your punishment!" She screeched and I felt myself being torn limb from limb "can't you pick a less pink and girly punishment?" I groan as her angry face did not waver and I knew that I would have to keep this a secret from everyone, I needed to make sure that they had no idea. "How long do I have to do this…"

*****************************************GB************************************************

**A/N: Oh some tension in the room, I feel some drama happening! I am really bad at AN but yeah…**

**More reviews= More chapters **


	3. Chapter 3-Don't let them know

**Chapter 3: Don't let them know**

**A/N: Frozen reference sorry (Not really) and so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: We are grojband whoo- nope still isn't mine…**

************************GB********************************************************

**Laney's POV:**

So here goes, I am _actually _going to do this… It's not like I have a choice really but meh. I trudge towards Corey's garage and I can feel the weight of my blue duffel bag start to overtake me, I had to hide my punishment from them somehow. The last thing I wanted was Corey to make fun of me in a pink foo-foo tutu; I could probably pass the bag off as my 'lady products'. That would scare them for sure; it's bad enough having a pink leotard and tutu with matching ballet shoes. I groan at what I am going to look like in it all, knowing my red hair will clash with the outfit I sigh softly. I wasn't mentally prepared to take on this challenge as such; I dread to think what the girls in my ballet class are like. There are probably two sections, the dreamers and the judgers. It's not hard to notice that there will always be people judging you no matter what the cause. I shake the thought out of my head and fake a smile as I open the garage door.

I open the garage door to see Core fumbling with his shirt to get it over his head properly; I just stood there and gawked as a blush crept to my cheeks. "Oh h-hey Lanes…" He groans once again as the shirt doesn't cooperate with him. I laugh and yank the shirt down so he is wearing it properly; he starts blushing and continues to search for his hat. "Well, haha this is awkward hey Lanes?" He attempts to clear the air as I just mentally scold myself; _you're not supposed to act like his mother you creep. _I rub my temple and try to get rid of the recent events; I plop down onto the side of the stage while watching Corey move frantically around the garage in search for his hat. I found my target hanging on the side of Kon's drum kit. I plop the hat onto my head, breathing the scent of Core as I do so. I blush deeper and sigh contently as I curl into a ball, I didn't realise I was drifting off until my world was filled with darkness.

***Five minutes later***

"Wha- chocolate does not fare well… for survival…Kon…" I groan in my sleep and start opening my eyes, only to yelp and jump backwards. "Core!" I hiss and I feel my heart going 'oh my gosh' repeatedly, he was inches away from my face and I might've scared the crap outta him. "Dammit" He curses as he stares at me with a glare "Core, what are you-". I feel him tap my head and I was still confused, then I remember that I had his hat on my head. I blush crimson as he just laughs, _wait how long has he been watching me? _I say to myself as I start to sweat viciously. "Nah I think I'll keep the hat today" I smile and tug the hat so it covers my eyes "wake me up when we start practise". "Uh, Lanes we already started practise…" I jerk upwards and strain a muscle, moving the hat so my eyes move frantically around the room. I see Kin and Kon in the doorway smiling and waving at me, Kin with a more evil smirk than Kon's innocent one. If it was possible then my blush could've summoned Satan. "Well then let's practise!" I jump up and grab my bass, everyone else following suit until I realise… "Core we don't have any 'new' lyrics" I quote myself over and over practically each session so I guess it's like deja-vu. Core rubs the back of his neck and chuckles nervously "oh yeah… I kind of… forgot about that…" Kin then suggests we just practise our instruments before adding any lyrics and we all just shrug and get to it.

***Band practise transition***

I grab my duffel bag and prepare to leave, until Corey snatches his hat back off my head. My hair felt cold and lifeless without the warmth it brought, the scent still lingering on my head as I groan. He plops the hat back onto my head and I smile brightly. He reverts his attention to the bag and a confused expression played on his features "what's in the bag Lanes?" he asks playfully and I know what's going to happen next. "None of your business Core" I say sternly, trying to get the curious teen out of trouble. I didn't want Corey to know that I had to take ballet classes because he's probably make fun of me for the rest of my life. "Aww Lanes you're no fun" he whines and does puppy dog eyes at me, I know that trick and I avert my attention to the open garage door. "I need to go now Core" I stutter, trying to find a way out of the hole I dug for myself. I shouldn't have picked to go to band practise today, and then I wouldn't have had to bring this stupid bag with me. I knew that practise was just before ballet class and I was just too stubborn on listening to myself dread. I put the hat back on his heat and make a dash for the sunlight; I didn't know why I was running so fast. My pulse vibrated throughout my body and I could feel the beat in my ear. I reached a curb and threw my butt on it, setting the duffel bag to my side, I put my head in my hands and let my heart rate consume me.

*************************************GB************************************************

**A/N: I didn't actually get around to the ballet class yet, I hope this is enough to tide you over. I wanted to be more focused when I write the ballet class scene. Peace out!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4-One thing to another

**A/N: Sorry For the cliffie, I just wanted this chapter to be really good and long. So yeah…**

**Disclaimer: GB is not miiiiiinneeee!**

**Chapter 4: One thing to another**

***********************************GB*********************************************

**Laney's POV:**

Thoughts were swimming through my head, a flashback of the last ten minutes appears and I groan at how silly I must have acted in front of the only person that actually made sense to me right now. I feel my phone buzz and I cringe, just knowing who those texts would be from I sigh and check the time. Groaning in frustration once again I turn my phone off, once Corey suspects something… Well, he 'doesn't back down from a challenge' as he would put it. I brush off my jeans and mentally prepare myself for hell as I clutch onto my duffel bag viciously, yanking it upwards as I stomp to the entrance of the 'Madame Mary's Magical Ballet School'. I gagged at the part where it said 'magical' (I know I own a unicorn teddy but that has… sentimental value to me). I inhale deeply and push open the two front doors, greeted with a flash of pink tutu's and purple leotards. Eight-year-olds ran around with fairy wands and the teenagers who are pushing themselves to the limit practised the same move over and over. I gulp nervously as I approach the mid-thirties woman who was calmly telling the girls to 'straighten up that back' or 'perfect, wonderful!' She noticed my presence and smiled at me "hello there, welcome to Madame Mary's Magical Ballet School! I assume you are Laney Penn?" I nod slightly and her smile brightens "oh yes Miss Laney the changing rooms are over there, ignore the girls they are practising there dance routine for this summer festival. Come to me when you're all dolled up so I can buddy you up with someone in the older group off ballerinas." I fake a smile and walk into the changing rooms, not wanting that woman to sugar-coat my arrival any more than she already had done.

***Laney getting ready for hell transition***

I look at myself in the mirror; the leotard was too tight around my waist so my puppy fat stuck outwards like I had just been stuffing my face at a buffet table. The tutu was much worse as it puffed out so much that I looked like a pink and pretty marshmallow, I cursed my hair because (as I suspected) it in fact indeed clash with the pink. At least I knew that Corey or the guys wouldn't see me because they didn't (hopefully) have a secret obsession for ballet, now that I thought about it… Kon did say this Grandpa did ballet when he was younger, very reassuring… I sighed and opened the changing room doors, only to collide with a small girl holding a wand in her hand. I groaned and stared sternly at the girl who squeaked and ran away, _haha still got it even in a pink tutu. _I silently applauded myself as I bumped into Miss Sunshine herself "Miss Laney, it seems I have found you a dance buddy for today, she will meet you at room two. I have put you in the beginner thirteen-year-old group since you have no idea how to do ballet. Tell me if I am wrong" I mentally rolled my eyes at her "Madame Mary I have no intentions of being here today so no, I do not have any interest in pink tutu's and spiralling around in circles for hours on end." I blinked at how sarcastic I was being and I saw her sweet smile falter for a second, replaced by a slightly bitter tone "well then, I will pop around later to see how you are progressing Miss Laney."

She waved me away and sashayed out of the room; I scowled and stomped into the hallway trying to find room two. _God, I hope 'my buddy' is someone who isn't all sweet and popular 'cause I swear to-LARRY? _I lost my train of thoughts as I collided into the Newman, my scowl only deepening "Larry!" I shout in frustration and in embarrassment that my mortal enemy is seeing me in a pink tutu at a ballet class. "Nngh… Oh gosh I am so sor- LANEY!?" He almost screams as he rubs the back of his head, jerking backwards as he stumbles to get up off the ground. He looks down at his outfit; a purple leotard with a lavender tutu, which (I got to say it does) compliment his hair, the funny part is that he actually looks like a girl in it. I can't say anything though, no doubt that he'll rant about it to the other Newman's even though he doesn't seem like someone that would… I'd take my chances… "U-uh L-Laney um… hi?" He stutters and I can't help but blush a deep crimson, hopefully if it gets and darker then I would be able to blend it in with my hair. The scowl plasters on my face again as I grab the fabric of his leotard "Larry, if you mention this to anyone…. **ANYONE**! I will be out to get you, and I'm pretty sure the Newman's would _love_ to see their point proven on how you're a girl as such. Do I make myself clear _Larry_?" I spat at him with as much as a threatening tone as I could muster since I was still pretty frazzled about being caught going to a ballet class. "Y-yeah, could you put me down now?" He asked in a frightened tone, I groaned and slammed him onto the floor, rubbing my temples as I look down the hallway in disgust.

"A-Anyway, have you seen room two? I kind of need to meet my 'dance buddy' even though I will probably strangle them once I find out who she is…" I growled to myself and saw Larry hesitate to answer and his eyes darted to the door he was viciously slammed against. My eyes wander to the number of the door… _Oh…Oh no… _"No…Nope not happening, someone just punch me in the gut or something cause I can't take this anymore!" I punch the wall and I see a dent appear on it, my knuckles throbbed with a pulsing pain but I was too consumed in anger and annoyance to think about it. "L-Laney, stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Larry screamed in terror as he saw blood drip down my knuckles and splat onto the floor, I didn't listen to his warning though as I kept punching the wall until I heard a crack. I wasn't sure if it was the wall or my hand but I kept on punching, I started up kicking as well and Larry's screams seemed to have been muffled from the rapid beating of my heart edging me to carry on. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. _Corey will never like you; he already thinks you are a freak by the way you acted about a stupid bag._ "I had a… reason…" I shouted in gasps as I kept on repeatedly punching my now numb limbs. _You're a charity case to him, too broken to face your own problems…_ "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream at myself, I notice that I am surrounded by a bunch of concerned paramedics that are desperately trying to calm me down but I can't.

I turn around and push past them, running into the changing rooms with my duffel bag and throwing off my leotard and tutu. I can't be the girl that everyone wants me to be… I can't be the perfect daughter with perfect grades and be effortlessly good at everything; I can't control my anger and focus on everything when I have a jab at the heart of rejection. I get dressed quickly and quietly so nobody dares come near me, I look at myself in the mirror… My knuckles were battered and bruised and swollen and just about everything, a few bones sticking out from my right knuckle and my feet barely made its way into my shoes as I had kicked hard against the wall. I sighed and got ready to punch anyone who was crowding around the locked door. I opened it only to see a very concerned Larry who looked like he had just saw a ghost "Laney… I'm sorry di-" I cut him off with my hand to his mouth. I stared at the guilt wrenched boy and I felt bad that he thought he had triggered me like that, I sigh and manage a small smile "Larry, this is not your fault, ugh can you get me out of here… please?" I asked pleadingly in a hushed tone, his eyes wandered to my battered body. "Larry I'll deal with the injuries later okay?" He sighs and gives a small nod, leading me to the fire exit. I thank the quiet Newman and sprint towards my house; maybe Newman's weren't as bad as I had thought. I quietly mused to myself. I got near Corey's garage and the pain jabbed me once again, my feet were stinging and my knuckles bled harder but I needed to get away so I pushed myself to the limit once again. *Jab* I screeched in pain, much louder this time as I collapsed onto the concrete path, letting my heavy breathing consume me…

***What just happened?***

************************************GB********************************************

***Bleep bleep* *Bleep bleep***

"Mom, five more-ow!" I winced in pain as I groggily opened up one eye, looking around the room frantically. This is not my room? It's white and there's a small TV with a heart monitor- "WHAT!" I screeched and bolted into a sitting position, looking at my knuckles in the process. There was a bandage wrapped around both knuckles and a small wristband hung loose over it. _Yep, I'm in a hospital _I cringed at the thought of whoever found me sprawled across the path. I heard muffled noises come from the other side of the door and I sighed quietly to myself, there was a knock at the door and I rubbed my temples awaiting the presence of my mom to rant about being safe and junk. _And junk?_ Oh god, now I've _lost_ it… I'm turning into Trina. "Come in" I replied weakly, only for the door to be sprung open. I jerked back in surprise at the sudden action and widened my eyes at the sight of the person not being my mom.

"Lanes, what the hell?" Corey yelled at me, slamming the door behind him so he didn't catch the attention of the doctors scurrying past in the hallways. He stomped over to me with a firm yet furrowed brow in concern for me "Lanes…" He spoke softer this time as he sat on the corner of the bed; I however… was frozen in place that Corey found me instead of my parents. Not annoyed, but still shocked that he didn't at least _contact_ them or something. I remembered the duffel bag and I silently cursed myself, I didn't want Corey to open that darn bag and what if he had? Oh my god…

"Lanes, what happened? I want to know where you went after band practise" his voice was firmer this time, but a bit… sad… He sighed and turned his gaze toward me, I couldn't help but notice the dark rings under his eyes and I bit my lip. "Core… I can't tell you…" I said sadly, not wanting to make this situation worse than it already was "why can't you Lanes? Why!? I can't ignore the fact that I found you_ unconscious_ and _screaming _in pain _outside my house_!" His voice rose and he sighed and rung his hat in his hands, I could tell that he was concerned but he can't know about my ballet classes. I sighed mentally and thought of at least something to tell him to get off my back for a while… "I've been here for days… Lanes…days" Core admits, a tint of worry in his voice. I wince. _Days…_ and he's been here worrying his butt off about me? I couldn't help be a little flattered at this and guilty at the same time. _That explains the dark circles under his eyes… _"You were in a coma Laney, a _COMA_!" He gripped the bed sheets and looked at me "there was a chance that when you hit the concrete that you were not going to wake up… I cancelled three gigs Lanes, I stopped talking to everyone. I slept here, ate here and paced around the hallways constantly. People told me it was unhealthy and I just didn't listen, I wanted my best friend back… Godammit Lanes say something to me!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently; I just sat there in awe of what he had just said to me "you stayed here… f-for me?" I asked quietly, fighting the blush that was creeping onto my face. "Uh yeah… I-I guess I got a bit insane… I just *sigh* please tell me where you were Lanes…" He raked a hand through his hair and I hesitated, I sighed and prepared for the worst.

"I forgot I was to meet my friend later… Lar-La-Lacy yeah Lacy and we were just talking and I-I don't know there was this voice… I-Inside my head telling me I wasn't good enough. So I punched the wall… It felt good so I kept on doing it, kicking it as well and I ran as fast as I could. I guess I was lucky I was outside yo-your garage huh?" I laughed silently in my head at how ironic that was, earning a flabbergasted look from Corey. "L-Lanes… you could have died… well not really but do you not see how worried I was for you?! Oh my god…" He started pacing around the room, rubbing his temples violently and cursing under his breath. "I could have lost you…" He muttered to himself, thinking I wouldn't hear him. In fact I did, and I sat there, mouth agape. Looking at this frazzled boy I just… _I did it, he's finally cracked. I broke Corey… _I cleared my throat and he stopped dead in his tracks, looking at me in worry he rushed to me again. His eyes bulged out and I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked when he was concerned, I giggled heartily and patted the spot next to me and hesitantly sat down.

"So, why aren't my parents here bombarding me with questions?" I asked, generally confused as to why they are not here bugging me about how I am letting my future career slip through my fingers. "U-um well… Your dad had a special job to do in America, but since the…. Accident he kind of wanted to get away from it all, so both of your parents talked to my mom and-" I cut into his story, tears prickling my eyes as he continued every word "so they… left me?" Corey thought about it for a while and then sighed, pulling me in for a hug. As soon as I felt his warm body against mine, I bawled onto his shoulder. He just sat there, not sure how to react to someone just crying on you. He thought about this situation for a while and grabbed me tighter, whispering sweet nothings into my ear until I took the courage to pull away. I hesitantly looked into his eyes "You'll be living with me now" he announced happily and I felt the world freeze around me, I wanted to be as close to Corey as possible but living with him? I'm sure I'd dive of a love-struck moment or something. "I can't possibly-" He cut me off with a finger to my mouth "Uh bup bup, mom and I already agreed to let you stay… of course you'd have to um… share a room with me…" he rubbed the back of his neck and a small blush pasted his features.

"Thank you, for everything Core. I will repay you I promise" I say sincerely and feel myself being pulled into a warm hug "no need Lanes, I will always be here for you." He realises what he had just said and quickly adds "fella" Laney's smile droops a little but she shakes of the extra comment. He pulls away from the hug and shows me the piece of paper in his hands "they did a little check on you earlier and they said as soon as you woke up, you are free to go" he replies with a huge grin on his face, pushing some clothes into my face. "Have a shower and get changed, I'll meet you outside the room" He smiles once again and helps me up from the bed, I gazed into his eyes and I felt myself melt into his presence. He plants a kiss on my cheek and releases his hands from my grip "I'm so glad that you're alright Lanes…" he mutters and walks out of the room. I stood there with a huge crimson blush on my cheeks staring at the door, touching my cheek I smile inwardly to myself as I head to the bathroom. _That boy is going to be the death of me…_

*********************************GB***********************************************

**A/N: Well then, Corney it is for my lovelies! I hope this long chapter will tide you over for a while, I have an essay to write for English and I and making time to write chapters like this, wow I am an amazing author! Haha **

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5- Settling in

**A/N: Oh my glob you guys! I fangirled at the comments you guys gave me on that last chapter; it made me want to write another right away! I'll try to keep the laughs coming ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband...**

**Chapter 5: Settling in**

***************************************GB**********************************************

**Laney's POV:**

***Laney getting ready transition***

I paced up and down the room for a good five minutes, mainly because I am trying not to die of a mini heart attack and I need to calm down the blush that is arising on my face. I sigh and turn the door handle, to meet Corey's bright smile and his amazingly cute posture and my blue duffel- _WHAT!? _He gave me the duffel bag and smiled, I stared at the bag in awe and in discomfort. I see he hasn't asked about the ballet classes or anything yet so I guess I'm safe for now, but since my parents have 'temporarily' abandoned me then I guess I don't need to do ballet anymore. _What if mom finds out I haven't been doing it when (if) she comes back? She'd forbid me from ever going to do anything band related until I die, over some stupid obsession of hers. And then, oh god k- _"Lanes? Are you okay? You just zoned out there a second bud" Corey interrupted my train of thought and I just clutched onto the duffel bag. I just sighed and nodded as we walked down to the registration desk. "So, um can you tell me how many days I've been out?" I asked, generally curious to how many days Core has been stressing and not sleeping. He stopped in his tracks and his eyes darted around the room for a second, he sighed eventually and wrung his hat through his hands (because you can't wear hats in the building). "Um, actually you've been out for two weeks…" He sighed and rubbed his temples and I just stood there mouth agape at his response "Core… When you said 'a few days' I thought it had just been a harmless two or three days but I've been out for two weeks!" I hiss and I could've sworn I saw him jump back a little at my outburst. "Let's just keep on walking, at least _tell_ me what I have missed these last _two weeks_" I say bitterly as we reach the receptions office. "I can't tell you much, except um your parents…" he swallowed hard then continued "I told you, I stopped talking to everyone… Even Kin and Kon" He sighed as we approached a bubbly assistant. "Hiya! Can I see your card please?" The woman said happily as Corey passed it over "thank you, so Miss Penn… here it says you're free to go. If anything happens that's out of the ordinary in at least a week you need to contact us right away ok?" I sighed and nodded smiling as Corey and I left the building.

***Honk Honk***

"Corey! Over here!" Corey's mom called out, and I couldn't help but notice him grimace at the attention that was given. He sighed and clutched my arm, dragging me to the Landrover his mom was patiently waiting in with the radio on full blast. "Oh, Laney I dropped by your house and filled about two suitcases with your stuff so you don't need to go there by yourself." She smiled warmly at me and her eyes looked over my arm where Corey had clutched onto me and I froze in time. "Uh, thank you Mrs. Riffin that was very nice of you" she chuckled "please just call me Betty." I was pulled into the car by Corey. "Yeah, yeah mom let's just go please" Corey butted in and I saw that he was blushing very badly "Mrs. Ri- I mean Betty could you please drop us off at Kin and Kon's house?" I ask politely and I can just see her sigh "of course."

***Driving transition***

***************************************GB**********************************************

"Thank you Mrs- I mean Betty." I say as Core and I pile out of the car "no worries dear, now call me when you two love birds need a ride home." We both blush bright red and I hear her chuckle as she drives away "ok Core, first you need to apologise for ignoring them, I am so pissed off at you for that" I point at the door and he hesitantly knocks on it. Kin opens the door with a smile and then it quickly fades away, now replaced by an annoyed scowl "oh-" he was butted in by Corey "listen I'm really sorry for not talking to you guys for two weeks but I was really concerned about Laney. But please just don't quit the band or anything ok?" Corey breathed heavily after throwing that all at Kin who just stood there laughing, clutching his sides as he did so. "Oh man, I'm not mad at you Corey. I just wanted to hear you say all that man… So how's Laney?" He winked at him and I appeared at his side with a small yet smug smile on my face. "Right here Kin" I say happily and before I knew it I was gasping for air because he had just attacked me with a bone crushing hug. "Um c-can't breathe… Kin…" As he departed from the hug he smiled widely and if my eyes deceived me, I could see Corey_ scowling _at Kin. That only made me laugh silently in my head, wondering if Kin's friendly action made Core a teensy bit jealous. "So then… are you and Kon available for some band practise?" Corey said a bit bitterly towards Kin and I had to suppress my flattered smile, Kin shot me a knowing look and I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew what he was doing, he was playing the matchmaker game with me… _when I get my hands on his scrawny little ne-_ "actually me and Kon are going to the dentist today so I guess it's just you and Laney…" His smile got wider and I couldn't help but silently curse him for saying that last part "oh ok, tomorrow then?" I ask, now it was my turn for the bitter tone and I saw him nod and slam the door in our faces. If you listened closely you would hear Kin dying of a fit of laughter on the other side. I balled my fists and got ready to pound the door down but Corey interrupted my tantrum with a sigh. "Um Lanes how about we just walk to the garage? It'll safe mom the trip…" I silently agree and we start walking.

***Walking to Corey's garage***

**********************************************GB***************************************

As soon as we reach the garage he pulls it open with enthusiasm, shutting it carefully after I walked in. "Well Lanes, we have the whole day to do stuff together. So um how about we watch a movie or something?" He asks as he pulls out his movie collection, I just stare at the DVD's with disbelief "sheesh do you have anything that is _not_ Disney?" I sift through the box and chuckle to myself "what can I say Lanes? I'm a true Disfan." I laugh and pluck out a random movie, scanning over the cover with interest "ah, it seems we will be watching The Fox and the Hound." He takes the disk out of my hands and puts it in the player, pushing me on the sofa as it starts playing. "Hey Lanes, just don't cry on me during this movie haha" he laughs at himself and I just roll my eyes and groan "I'm sure you already have." I laugh with him as the movie starts.

*Watching movie transition*

********************************GB*****************************************************

**Corey's POV:**

I open my eyes and I blink at the blank TV screen, _did I fall asleep during that movie? Damn… _I thought to myself as I prepare to move, but there was a second weight preventing me from doing so, I look down and see Laney's face snuggled into my chest. Her hands were gripping onto my shirt and I felt my heartbeat get a million times quicker, a smile was plastered on her face and I couldn't help but laugh silently at her antics. "Core… that plan…is stupid…" she mumbled in her sleep, just a barely audible whisper and I found myself gain a crimson blush at the mention of me in her dream. My breath hitches in my throat as I feel her start to stir, wriggling in my chest as she opens one eye. I feel her boring holes into my eyes as she releases her grip on my shirt, a blush plastering on her face as she groans and slams her face into my chest. "Leave me alone to die" I hear her mumble into my shirt and I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Lanes" I shake her lightly and she bolts up right, getting off me as she just sits there next to me awkwardly. "Sorry… that was weird… ugh I bet my hairs a mess" she groans and touches her hair "yep." I laugh and nudge her shoulder "I think you're hair looks fine Lanes, if you wanted to blend in with a pride of lions." I laughed at her reaction, a look of complete mortification took over her features "oh my god, I'll be right back!" She scrambled out of the garage and I just sighed in relief, hoping my blush would settle down as I checked the time on my phone… 4:45pm… _we must have slept for a while then_, I have to get my crimson cheeks under control for the rest of the day. The fact that we now have to share a room and that she's actually _living_ with me had suddenly dawned on me. I wondered what it would be like having your best friend wake up in the same room as you for months on end. Then it hit me… we don't own a second bed… or any spare sleeping bags or mattresses.

I sprung out of my seat and ran into my house, to see mom talking to Laney whilst making soup, she was probably embarrassing her because her face was beet red. I ran up to her and Laney was confused as to why I had a mortified loom on my face, my mom had a smug look plastered on her face and I was fuming. "Mom, can we talk a minute?" I asked bitterly as Laney took a step backwards "of course son" she replied cheerily and my eye twitched. "If you two need a minute I wi-" mom waved her hands out "no need Laney dear, what did you want to say pumpkin?" I saw her snicker as she turned her face back to the soup as she stirred it. "Where is Laney going to sleep tonight?" I asked a bit frazzled and annoyed to say the least "oh dear I forgot" she said sarcastically but not to the point where Laney would notice. "Um, Mrs- Betty… where exactly _am_ I going to sleep then?" Laney asked with a dreaded look on her face and I could help but smack a hand to my forehead. "I guess you'll just have to sleep with Corey tonight sweetheart, until I find a spare mattress for you…" I balled my fists and the angry look did not waver off my face, my _mom_ was playing matchmaker… my _mom_… Lanes had a blush cover her cheeks and I couldn't help but cringe as she was probably thinking about the um… _situation _we had earlier. "Okay kids soup will be done soon, Corey why don't you show her your room so she can unpack her stuff…" She gestured to the two suitcases and Laney went to pull them upstairs "Lanes let me help you" I pulled one suitcase and she pulled the other. I heard my mom snicker and make a snide comment on 'what a gentleman'.

***************************************GB**********************************************

**Author:**

***In Corey's room***

"Did she do that on purpose?" Laney asked curiously as she had started unzipping the first suitcase. "Um… I-I actually don't know…" Corey lied as he started making room in his wardrobe for Laney's clothes "so…" Corey started. Laney groaned in frustration at how many clothes she had to put away and that caught his attention "everything okay Lanes?" He asked as he popped up by her side, Laney just stared at him like he was stupid or something. "Okay, I'll help you" he started with the t-shirts and Laney did the underwear (since it would be really awkward for Corey to do that). Corey came across a little purple shoebox in his pile and it read the words 'to our precious daughter' on the lid. He was going to ask Lanes about it but then she'd probably freak out and prevent him from seeing what was in it, he needed to figure this girl out and why she always kept things secret from her. He opened the box and there was some paper on top of something and a note which read: 'sweetheart you are one today, and we bought you something to treasure that. I know you'll probably grow up to like something other than fairy tales and fantasy books but keep this as a reminder that we will always love you. Love from mom and dad.' He stared at the note and sighed, what kind of parents leave you when you're in a coma and you probably won't wake up. He sighed and opened the box; a small white unicorn teddy looked back at him with beady eyes. He noticed that it was worn out and the colour had faded into a greyish white, Corey carefully cupped the teddy around his hands and picked it up. Putting the lid back onto the box, he hid it. Corey took the unicorn to his locked desk drawer and put it in carefully, locking the drawer and looking at Laney sympathetically. She groaned as she carried on plucking random clothes out and folding them, Corey went back into his pile.

***An hour later***

"Corey, Laney dinners ready!" Corey's mom called out from downstairs, taking another look back at the deranged piles of clothes in front of themselves they groaned at the same time. "I guess all this unpacking stuff will have to be continued later" Laney suggested as Corey let out a yawn "yep I'm not usually this tired, girls have too much clothing" they both laughed at that comment and trudged downstairs. Corey's mom and dad were at the table and as soon as he reached it, all colours had drained out of his face. Leaving a very uncomfortable Corey and crimson faced Laney. As soon as they sat down Laney was the first to speak "thank you for everything Mrs. Riffin" she said gratefully as Corey was just trying to recover from having a mental breakdown at the table. "Please just call me Betty, and Corey are you okay dear you look a little pale" Betty laughed at her child and continued to chat with Laney, who actually didn't seem at all fazed by this. But as soon as the conversation had reached its awkward point, Corey decided to step in and save Laney the embarrassment. "So, Laney has Core had the balls to ask you out yet?" Corey's dad chuckled at the two teens reactions as he said this. Laney had dropped her spoon in her soup and was staring at him mouth agape with a huge blush on her face, and poor Corey had spit his water all over the table. "Dad! No, we are not… no we are friends okay?" Corey spluttered out and tried to control his coughing fit, Laney still frozen in the same position as his mom and dad left the table. "We are actually going to be staying at my friend's house tonight sweetie, and we don't want to be late. Sorry for springing that on you dear but we have to go." Corey's mom and dad slipped on their shoes and coats whilst shouting before they ran out of the door "try not to get into too much trouble!" Corey just sat there and looked at Laney. Her face hadn't changed one bit and he was starting to get worried "Lanes…" He asked and she just slowly closed her mouth, looking at the boy with her eyes wide. "I-I'm not even going to ask what that was Core… I'm really not…"

**********************************************GB***************************************

**Corey's POV:**

Laney yawned. And Corey kind of forgot that time does fly when you're having fun, Laney and I had just finished a mini jam session and we are both pretty bummed out for the ni_- oh… Oh dear…_Corey realised that he and Laney have to share a bed, it's not that big a deal since she had slept on my chest earlier. But I have never shared a bed with anyone and it was kind of going to get awkward for us both. I didn't really know how to address the idea to her anyway; maybe I could just offer to sleep on the couch or something. Yeah that could work. "Uh, L-Lanes it's kind of getting late um… you can sleep in my bed if you want. I can crash on the couch." I tried to sound normal but that backfired "no I can't it's your bed Core, I don't want to… " I sighed and rubbed my temples "well I'm not letting you sleep on the couch, that think is rock solid" I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. "Oh… um okay I'm gonna go to sleep then… Uh… yeah you… yeah…" She bolted upstairs and I couldn't help but notice how cute she looks when she's all flustered and squirmy,_ no dude she's your best friend stop it._

I sighed and pondered the idea of either going up now… or when she's asleep… I need to get in my pyjamas though so I slowly walked upstairs. I approached the room to hear Laney _softly crying?_ My instincts kicked in and I basically punched the door open to see her curled up in a ball clutching a photo of her parents. _I guess she didn't take it well earlier…_ I sigh and sit next to her, pulling her into my lap as I caress her hair "I'm s-s-sorry Core, I don't kn-know what came over m-m-me…" she gasped in-between blubbering and I sigh sadly. She sat upwards and put the photo on her side of the desk, small blotches of tears falling off it as she did so. "I-I'm gonna get changed, I'll be right back…" she left my presence with some pyjamas and I sigh once again. After getting into my pj's I open the desk drawer and stare at the unicorn teddy, I wonder if I should give it to her now… No… Yes… *Slam* I was interrupted by the bedroom door closing and Laney walking in; I shut the drawer quickly and locked it. Seeing her forlorn expression I pat the spot next to me on the bed and she hesitantly sits next to me "do you want to talk about it?" I ask softly but she slowly shakes her head, I pull her in for a hug and she spills wet tears onto my shoulder. I clutch onto her tightly and we just sat there for a while, the only noise that was heard was her whimpering and sniffling. It was then and there that I promised that nothing bad will ever happen to her again.

***************************************GB**********************************************

**A/N: So I made this a bit long ahaha…. So yeah, it seems a little sad this chapter does but here you go some good ol' fluff **


	6. Chapter 6- Desicions

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! I wanted this chapter to be good and I hope it is… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband, if I did then Corney would be canon!**

**Chapter 6- Decisions **

*************************************GB************************************************

**Laney's POV:**

I woke up to a pair of warm arms wrapped around me, the nights events ran through my head like a tornado and I felt the dried tears on my cheeks. Corey's hat was placed snugly on my head and I lifted my face to see that he was smiling in his sleep. A small smile flashed across my face and I felt his grip tighten on me like he knew I was awake, I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the photo of my parents. I inhaled sharply and felt tears brim my eyes. I felt Core start to stir and I panicked, I wondered how he was going to react to this… _situation_ that we keep getting ourselves into. I must have been squirming and wriggling about because when he opened his eyes he started to laugh at my uncomfortable features. "Morning Lanes" he yawned and loosened his grip on me, I felt my body quiver at the lack of contact but I restrained myself from visibly frowning. He started laughing again and I groaned… I knew that if anyone saw this they would hold it against me forever. "I don't remember giving you my hat last night Lanes" I felt a blush creep onto my face and I shifted uncomfortably again. He saw my uncomfortable look and a smug smile plastered onto his features, his arms around me tightened and my breath hitched in my throat. He pulled me into his chest for a hug and my heart was beating a mile a minute, the part that made me freeze was when we whispered into my ear. "Don't you like this Lanes? Am I making you uncomfortable? You can tell me" I shivered and his grip loosened once again, he laughed and bopped my nose. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and he reached for his phone, I just lied there awkwardly as his other arm was hooked around my waist, restraining me from moving at all. "Oh, it seems we got up early, whoops!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Um Core, if you mean seven thirty is early then I am seriously worried" he lets go of me and jumps out of bed, I groan as he yanks me out and we fall on the floor laughing. "At least I am actually up early enough to make breakfast this time" he flashes me a grin and pushes me out of the doorway, I shoot him an annoyed look and sigh. This was going to be a long day.

*************************************GB************************************************

Corey had managed to make bacon and eggs on his third attempt and we were currently digging in and stuffing our faces. "Wait… Core it's a Monday" I bolt up and look at him nervously, surely he hasn't forgotten that we kind of need to go to school. "Not today Lanes" he pushes me back in my seat as he collects the plates, I narrow my eyes and try to wrap around what he was getting at. "We can't just take a day off as we please, the education system doesn't work like that Core" I see him chuckle as he gains eye contact with me. "No, I got mom to let us have a few weeks off, with you and your condition you are not fit to be stressed for a test on top of that" he finished confidently as he filled the dishwasher, now searching for the tablet in the cupboards. "Yes, I can agree with you about myself but it doesn't mean you should be staying with me to treat me like a sick child!" I was shouting by now, he had turned on the dishwasher and was now striding towards me. "Lanes, I can't leave you on your own in this house… I don't want you hurting yourself again" he was sitting on the table, staring at me with concerned eyes and I groan mentally at his cuteness. "I'll let you look after me for three days, is that enough for you to stop bugging me?" I sigh as his face brightens "can we make that four?" I roll my eyes and look at him again. "Fine" I mutter and he squeals like a girl, patting me on the head. You just had to get used to Corey's no appreciation of personal space and you'd be fine. "But, you have to give me at least an hour a day alone, so I can…" I stop and close my mouth, I was about to blab on about my personal life and I knew he'd hold it against me. I was going to say: _'wallow in my self-pity and indulge myself in a fantasy world where everything is perfect like you.'_ I guess I would have made a whole monologue about how my life sucks, and I know how boring those can be. "Where I can just take some time to myself okay?" I stop my monologue from happening and I see him ponder my offer. "Okay Lanes, only if you _promise_ to only be an hour. I don't want to see you unconscious outside me garage again okay?" I wince at the reminder of yesterday and stare at his outstretched pinky finger. I sigh and entwine out pinkies, I see him visibly calm as we pull away. "I actually made a pinky promise, I havn't made one of those since I was seven" I blush and hide my face in my hands as I remember the last promise I made to Kin:

_Kin: You have to promise not to take away my two dollar allowance or I'll tell Corey you love him._

_Laney: What!? No way, you don't have any proof that I do anyway._

_Kin: Oh really?_

_Laney: Actually forget that I said that, fine I promise._

_Kin: Good._

_Laney: *muttering* I really hate you Kin…_

_*Laney walks away*_

_Kin: *smirks* that was a total guess; at least I keep my allowance though…_

***************************************GB**********************************************

I am in the park, on a set of swings. I decided to have my hour away from Corey now so I could slow down my heart rate. I see a figure approach me but I ignore it, probably some kid who left their ball here earlier and wanted to get it back. "Hello, Lamey" a familiar voice calls out but I refuse to look at her. "What's wrong, did you finally spill and get rejected? I wouldn't be surprised, anyway. Who would like a useless attention seeker like you?" She yanked at my heart strings and I felt myself believing every word she said about me. "Why don't you kill yourself over it, like you almost did last time? It would be better for everyone then, Corey wouldn't have to live worrying about you and restraining himself from his childhood looking after you" for once though, she was right. I was just a useless excuse for a human being; Corey shouldn't have to deal with me. It's my fault he stresses out all the time, he is not the bouncy and energetic teenager that I knew. His goal just consists of helping me now and I wouldn't be surprised if he broke the band because of it. I swung myself higher in the air, pondering her offer. Maybe I should kill myself, it's not like anyone would care anyway. Corey would finally be free from me dragging him down by being depressed; Kin and Kon won't have to deal with my blind threats anymore. The Newman's won't have to deal with my snide comments, Mina wouldn't have to but effort into the things Trina asks her to do anymore. Trina will be happier, one last grojband member to deal with. Nick Mallory… well he'll just be Nick Mallory. She notices my deep thought and throws something on the ground in front of me. "I'll help you get started" she chuckles a little and walks away, before she gets to the forest I call out to her. "Thank you" I mutter as I pick up the pocket knife, flicking it upwards and admiring the shining beauty. Soon this will be all over.

************************************GB*************************************************

**A/N: A cliffie for you! Wow it seems like I am making all of these newer chapters really depressing, sorry about that**

**R&R!**

**-MIJA**


	7. Chapter 7- Suspense

**A/N: Next chapter! Woot, I hope you are all on the edge of your seats for this!**

**Disclaimer: Grojband is not mine at all!**

**Chapter 7- Suspense**

**************************************GB*********************************************

**Laney's POV:**

I tossed the pocket knife back and forth in my hands for a while, contemplating my destiny as I swung myself higher in the air. Its fifteen minutes until Corey would start to worry sick about me and I heaved myself off the swing. I didn't want him to see me trying to kill myself at the park; he wouldn't let me go anywhere alone ever again. I shove the knife into my pocket and head into the streets. I pondered the girl's words, a replay in my head as I strode towards the ballet school. I couldn't do it, not yet. I have to do it somewhere secluded, where nobody would ever find me unless they looked properly. I sigh and turn left; heading down Core's street and stopping in front of his garage. I knock lightly and he throws it open (a habit he has always had, I wondered if he has dented it yet). His face was plastered with concern and I roll my eyes at his antics, I walk in and plop myself onto the blue sofa. "Lanes… are you okay?" He asks hastily and I huff in response, just noticing Kin and Kon trying out some weird invention on the stage. "What makes you think I'd do something stupid in the last hour?" I asked curiously, he shook his head and gulped (that isn't a good sign). "Aha! I did it! Yay for Kin!" Kin shouts from the corner of the room and all of our heads turn in sync. "I fixed the dream helmet! Now I can go into my own dreams" Kin fist bumped the air and I widened my eyes. "You mean that it _won't _cause the end of the world?" I ask sarcastically as he just ignores me and blabs on about history. Kon just sat there and joined in, getting confused as Kin changed the subject to science. Trina stomps in the room with her eye brows furrowed, that reminds me… I haven't seen Trina in ages. She wasn't even in the house yesterday. "Ugh, Corey! Why do you have to invite your stupid friends over for sleepovers and junk! I am not staying in the same household as him!" She points at me and I growl at her, she stomps her foot and shouts at Mina. She just stared at me for a while and followed Trina to her room; we all jumped as the door slammed shut. Kin and Kon stared at us, mouth agape. I mentally prayed to the gods that they wouldn't say anything about… "Hey guys…" Kin started. _No, no noooo! Kin please! _"Why did Trina say you two were living together?" _Oh now you've done it Kin, way to go. _"Oh that's because…" _Core! No, please don't say what you're going to say. _"Um, Laney's parents are on a business trip and she can't really stay in a house on her own… So I offered her to live with me until her parents get back" he flashed his award winning grin and I groaned, out loud this time. Kon wasn't faltered by this; he just started jamming out on his drum . Kin on the other hand… he was grinning smugly and I could tell he was starting to snicker. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from lashing out at him. "Why don't we just start practising?" I asked whilst gritting my teeth in annoyance, Corey grabbed his guitar and a made a neck cutting motion at Kin.

***Wicked cool transition***

************************************GB********************************************

**Corey's POV:**

Kin and Kon had left earlier because they were having a meal with family; they seemed to be doing a lot lately… just leaving me and Laney alone to humour ourselves. I was still worried to what Laney had been doing earlier, I just wanted to know where she went that's all. I was sitting on the stage, my hands propping up my chin as I sighed heavily. Laney was placing her bass back and she raised an eyebrow at me. "What is it now Core?" She asked as she plopped down onto the stage next to me, we always did this somehow… the first time we sat and talked alone on the stage was when Kin and Kon left us. We were going to perform at Barney and his crazy daughter's wedding, I was upset because I just wanted the gig. I saw Laney brighten at that but then suddenly she replied gloomily to me. That still bugs me to this day, what exactly was on her mind at the time? "Lanes… remember when we did the gig to eat that huge cake?" I asked. I saw her face tint pink and she nodded slowly. "When I was moping, I saw you beat yourself up about something… what was that exactly?" Her face lost all colour and I saw her eyes dart around the room as if it was to look for a distraction, I didn't mean to make her feel really uncomfortable about it. "It doesn't matter, forget I asked that. Anyway… where did you go earlier Lanes?" I asked hesitantly, I knew that my tone was becoming more serious by the minute and she sighed heavily. "Why do you always want to know what's wrong with me? Don't I actually get a personal life anymore!? Huh Core? I can't believe you won't let me just be alone for at least one hour without thinking I'm about to murder someone! I can't believe you!" Her shouts were becoming louder and I felt all the more guilty for trying to intrude on her personal life, Lanes stood up and stormed into the house. I sighed and put my face in my hands, I never seem to say anything right.

**********************************GB**********************************************

**Laney's POV:**

I stormed into the bathroom and locked myself in; I looked in the mirror and saw the fresh set of tears trickle down my cheeks. My eyeliner was now trailed down my face, and I couldn't be bothered to wipe it off anymore. I looked like a monster, fierce and rude. I was too consumed in my own thoughts to care about anybody else; I let other people worry about me. She was right; I am an attention seeker holding Corey back from his childhood. I reach into my pockets and feel the pocket knife; I pulled it out slowly and flicked it open. Only Corey made me see the light in life, and know I am dimming it for him. If he loses hope then sooner or later I am going to as well, I run my fingers across the blade. I winced when they left a small gash across my fingertips; I positioned the blade above my neck but stopped when I heard pounding on the door. "Lanes, I am sorry please open the door! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" I grimaced and shouted at the top of my lungs. "Just leave me alone!" The voice was ferocious and heartless, it didn't sound like me at all. I didn't yell at my crush… this isn't me. I sob again and I feel something- or someone lean against the door. I stood silent for a moment and I could hear Corey muttering to himself, or me in that matter. I place the knife on the side and press my weight against the door. _Fool! Do it while you still can, it's not like he'll ever love you… _There it was again, that voice. It was the voice that had convinced me to batter myself at the ballet school… the voice that had just screamed at Corey. I shook slightly; I knew there was something wrong with me. There was some sort of demon awakening inside of me and I couldn't even stop it, because I was too weak and lame… Lamey. It fitted me perfect. The muttering continued and I felt myself wince at the state I put Corey in. I trudge towards the mirror and shakily take the knife in my hand, glancing at my reflection once more I prepared the blade to cut me and stop this misery. I placed the blade across my neck and closed my eyes…one…two…three…

…..

...Nothing… I opened my eyes and saw my hands freeze in time; my body restricted me from killing myself for now. It wasn't the time to get all mopey and attempt suicide. Of course the thing inside me was controlling my thoughts and I had to use all my willpower to restrict myself from believing everything it said. I slowly lowered the knife and rolled down my sleeve. I hope the monster inside of me lies off for a while if I just harm myself a little bit. I run the blade across both of my wrists, leaving three deep gashes on each wrist. Blood oozed out of the cuts and dripped onto the floor, I winced at myself and my actions. I'm becoming one of them, people who self-harm and get addicted to it. I can see why they enjoy it so much, it's like giving yourself the pain you need because you keep screwing things up in life. I lift up my shirt, running the blade against my waist. I enjoyed the tingling sensation it gave my body as my blood stained my knife. There was fresh bright red blood that dripped from my waist and covered my jeans. I had left two deep cuts on each side of my waist. I pulled my shirt down and rolled my sleeves back into their original position, wiping the blade with some toilet paper I slid it back into my pocket. Looking into the mirror once more I saw a free Laney, not the monster inside of me that was begging to take over. I guess that injuring me worked to buy me some time; I needed a way out of the dark abyss that was my soul.

I turned the knob and it clicked, opening the door I knocked over a barely conscious Corey. "Ey! Wha-Lanes?" He rubbed his head and stood up abruptly. I tried to walk briskly back to the garage but he grabbed my attention by coughing rather loudly. "Lanes, look I'm sorry I intrude on your life and I know I shouldn't… I just wanted to protect you no matter what the cause. I know that you'd do the same for me" there he goes again flashing that stupid cute smile and playing the heart strings card on me. I grunt in response, not this time Core. "Yeah, whatever" I mutter as I make my way to the garage but he grabs my wrist. I hiss and try to retract from his grip but he only pulls tighter. "Lanes what's wrong with you lately, you've been acting really weird. I know that accident messed you up but seriously…" I see him bore holes into me as I stare at my stinging wrist. "Corey, your… hurting m-me" I stutter and he instantly lets go of me. He stared at me for a few minutes but I didn't run, I just stood there and looked at him with fear in my eyes. His eyes flickered to my wrists and he gently clutches onto them again. This time he inspected it properly because he didn't say anything to me, just rolling my sleeve up slowly and carefully. I start to squirm and wriggle out of his grasp but by then, it's too late. He can see the cut lines decorating my skin like tiger stripes, blood still flowing out of them… the earlier blood glazing over it and earning a crusty feature. I inhale nervously but his expression stays blank, like he's processing the situation. "Laney…" He started; I was shaking nervously because he's never used my proper name before. He lightly touched the oozing cuts and I winced, he looked at my expression nervously and sighed. "Laney Penn, why did you do this to yourself?" He asked me with a hint of worry in his voice. I swallowed hard, how was I going to explain this to him? _Someone told me to kill myself so you know… I go and try to do it. But then you ruined my opportunity and I just settled on cutting myself instead… no biggie. _I inhaled deeply and made the mistake of looking into his lost eyes. "I… I'm not good enough for anything Core…" I mutter instead, great Laney now he's going to go insane on keeping you safe. Great, just great… "Lanes… I…" he was about to say something to me, but he cut himself off. "I'm going to need that knife" I ball my fists and I knew that Corey with that kind of grip on me was going to get his own way. I toss the knife to him and he gasps quietly, hoping that I wouldn't hear him. Before he says anything else his eyes flicker to my blood stained shirt, I groan mentally and hang my head. He shoves the knife into his pocket and releases my wrist, only to lift up the bottom of my shirt and stare at the various cuts placed on my waist. He exhaled loudly and stared at my bleeding waist, his eyes filled with something I never saw in him before. I felt my eyes brim with tears at the horrible situation I brought myself into, he just lightly pulled my top back down and exited the room. I ran into the garage after that… collapsing on the sofa and bawling my eyes out.

***Laney is upset***

Corey returned and yanked open the garage door, I saw him let out a breath of anxiety? Maybe, but who could tell? I was sitting here on the sofa pitying myself as he brings a bottle towards me. He lightly tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at him with tears still blurring my vision, without saying a word Corey dabbed the liquid onto all my cuts and placed it on the coffee table. "It will help with the cuts Lanes… I had to deal with scraping my knees and accidently cutting myself a lot" he smiled a little at his thoughts but then looked at me and sighed. "Lanes, I know that knife isn't yours…" he pulls the pocket knife out and twists it in his hands. "I know you're wondering how I know this but… just go and ask the person who gave it to you. Actually…no don't. I don't want to see her face ever again, please don't tell me she told you to kill yourself Laney." He messed with the blade a bit more and if you could look close enough, you'd actually see tears threatening his eyes. I can't believe I made this fun-loving energetic, slightly jerky Corey about to cry. "I can't say that she didn't Core..." I mumble slowly, I see him throw the knife and it hits Kon's drum kit, I don't want to be there when he discovers a dent in it. "I'm sorry I got you into this Lanes" he pulls me onto his lap and hugs me, it kind of startled me at first but then again… my heart rate proved otherwise. He started to caress my hair which was not at all like Corey, and I was starting to worry that I had broken him. Or that he just needed company if I almost made him cry. "Core… why are you um…" I lost my words as he pulled me off the sofa with him, standing up and just looking at each other awkwardly. "I'm sorry Lanes, that you had to go through this, and I probably just made you uncomfortable there. That was not like me at all…" I was about to protest as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, then he did the unexpected. He kissed me on the forehead and pushed my bangs out of my face, which my heart just raced faster and faster and I thought I was about to explode. "Don't hurt yourself like this Lanes…" He muttered into my ear and walked away into his house. I started to hyperventilate as those six words lingered in my mind a while longer. My vision was getting blurry and I plopped myself on the sofa to steady myself. Don't get your hopes up; it was probably just his hormones kicking in. I heard muttering on the other side of the door and I couldn't stop the dreamy smile creeping on my face, maybe he was the light of my life.

*************************************GB*******************************************

**A/N: I hope that this chapter scared you ahahha! But I couldn't make the chapters all dark I needed some Corney bro!**

**R&R!**

**-MIJA**


	8. Chapter 8- Inventions

**A/N: Here you go! Chapter 8 I'm sooo excited! Woot woot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband at all**

**Chapter 8- Inventions**

************************************GB**********************************************

**Corey's POV:**

I gasped for air… that was un-Corey-like. Or was it? I balled my fists and pressed my ear to the door, I heard Lanes hyperventilating and I froze. Should I go in? No, she was fine. Maybe that just freaked her out a little bit, I should apologise. No. Yes. I groaned in frustration and headed to the study to grab a pen, scrawling a little note to Laney that I would be back later. The problem was where to put the note, I settled on taping it to the front door as I scurried out into the summer sun. I ignored my two groupies as they squealed and started following me. "Where were you today Corey!" Allie shouted over her friends screaming, I shrugged in response and pretended to cough loudly. "Aw he's sick; we should leave you alone to get some fresh air" I nodded at them and they ran away screaming. I sighed and trudged into the park, walking past the statue and that mime whose foot was still stuck under it. He glared at me and I smirked in return, _that's what he gets for turning my Lanes into a mime. __**My**__ Lanes? Where did that come from Corey jeez! _I rubbed my temples and sat at the top of the slide, pulling out the pocket knife Lanes had given me earlier. I twiddled it around in my hand for a while and sighed yet again until I felt a force push me down the slide, I let out a little yelp in return. "Don't you wish things could be different, Core?" A familiar voice filled the air and I winced, picking myself up from the bottom of the slide and facing her. "I believe that item you have in your hands belongs to me, Riffin" I stare at the blade and clench my fists around it. "I know you don't like me anymore, but is there any need to tell Laney to _kill _herself Carrie!? I thought you were better than that, obviously not." I see her features soften, but she replaces it with a scowl. "She is the reason that this all happened!" She slips off her hat and twirls it on her finger. "I thought that… just maybe, if I kept this hat on my head… that you'd still be my best friend, but that was stupid" she slid the hat down the slide and I grasped it in my hands, staring at her. "She reminded me of you Care, the way she broke down and tried to keep herself hidden. The same way you had when you c-" she interrupted me before I could finish. "No! Don't say anything about that to me, and don't ever call me Care again" I could see pure hatred fill her features and I sighed. "Carrie I thought I was reliving the past, it scared me…" She stared at me and her face softened, she slid down the slide and brushed off her skirt as she stood up. "Get used to it Riffin, I bet you stroked her hair and cuddled her, pitying her like you did to me. Making Laney feel special isn't going to work this time Corey, I have a feeling you know that already." She snatched her hat out of my hands and pulled it onto her head, and then she stomped away. I sighed and started making my way towards the garage again…

***Walking transition***

**********************************GB**********************************************

**Laney's POV:**

_I pulled him in from the garage door and looked into his eyes, I gestured for him to sit next to me and he complied. "Lanes is something wrong?" Corey asked in a concerned tone that I laughed slightly at. I sighed and bit my lip furiously; this was harder than I thought. My heart was beating so loud you could almost hear it saying 'oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh'. Just tell him already Laney! I unclipped and redid my hair, my hands were starting to get clammy and I needed a distraction. I could feel his eyes boring holes into the side of my head; I couldn't look him in the eye. My stomach was doing somersaults and I felt my knees go weak, I guess I can't back down now. It had been a solid three minutes and I still hadn't said anything to Corey; I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. 'ABORT, ABORT, ABORT!' I looked him in the eye and suddenly I felt really sick. "I… there is something I've wanted to say to you… for a while now." I started and I felt my cheeks grow hotter by the minute. "I really don't know how to say this, because I don't want to ruin our friendship or make things awkward…" I was blabbing and not really getting to the point. "Lanes, you can tell me anything." Corey was deeply concerned for me and I inhaled deeply once more, you can't back out know Laney. "I've had a crush on you for ages Core, I mean you are amazingly charming and talented and I can't get my mind off you… I always beat myself up that you wouldn't like me back, but what I'm trying to tell you is that … I love you Corey Riffin" I felt like a huge weight had lifted off my chest and I looked pleadingly into his eyes, he carried a blank stare until he finally cracked a grin. "Nice one fella, you really had me convinced there for a moment!" He started laughing and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces… what… "W-what?" I asked, tears threatening my eyes as I looked at his face full of humour. He didn't listen, just laughed. I could hear that sentence ringing in my ears and his laughter booming, I couldn't stand it anymore!_

I bolted upright, breathing heavily. I didn't notice Corey hovering over me at the moment until he spoke. "Lanes, are you okay? You're crying" I wanted to answer but the last sentence of my dream rung through my ears and his laughter pushed me to the limit. I quickly brushed the tears aside and tried with all my might to muster a smile with my trembling lips. "Laney you are not okay, you are shaking and you were having weird spasms while you were asleep" I looked down into my hands that were clutching the sofa, I really was shaking. Before I could say anything he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room, I didn't hold back then. I bawled and clutched onto Corey as he sprawled me out on his bed, tucking me in like a sick child. "C-Core… I'm sorry…" I whispered as he sat on the bed next to me, he didn't know what had happened at all. "Was it a nightmare? You can tell me" he said softly as he reached for my hand, I flinched back before he could grab it and I swore I could see a flash of hurt in his eye. "I-I can't" I mumble, he wasn't going to let this slip though and I had to think of something to get Corey off my back. "Lanes we've gone thro-" he was interrupted by a knock at the door, Corey groaned and yanked open the door. Revealing a ballerina Larry shaking. I stared intently at the teenager as Core had to hold back laughs at seeing a Newman dressed as a ballerina. He coughed and covered up his laughing fit and replaced it with a scowl "what do you want gal-pal?" He said in a threatening tone towards the boy, which only made him tremble more. "I-I wanted to see if Laney was okay…" he said helplessly as he took a peek at me with a sympathetic smile on his face. "How did you get in here?" Corey spat and I felt a little tension in the room at this point. "Y-you left the garage door open." Corey face palmed himself and let Larry in, it seemed he had a small bouquet of flowers and he handed them to me sheepishly. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay from the accident a few weeks ago, I should have done something to help" Corey's eyes became the size of dinner plates and I visibly winced, I knew I couldn't hide the truth from him that long. "Thank you Larry, but you did help me" I smiled weakly and he returned the gesture, scuttling out of the door before Corey pummelled him. "Get well soon Laney" then he was gone, and I saw Core slam the door. "Something you'd like to talk about Lanes?" he said angrily at me.

***Lanes is busted***

"So then I ran away… and I passed out in front of your garage…" I grimaced at the memory, but something else had Corey's mouth wide open at the start of the story. "Ballerina Laney, huh? Who would have known fella" I winced at the nickname but brushed it off so I wouldn't have to relive that horrible nightmare again. I balled my fists and raised them, clutching onto his shirt as I sat upright. "You tell anyone about that I will slug you right in your perfect face" I suddenly realised what I said and loosened my grip on him, _slip up, screw up. _I repeated in my mind as he chuckles "perfect face Lanes? Oh you are flattering; I swear you'll make me into a pancake!" I groan and feel my cheeks tinting a rosy colour, I let go of his shirt leaving a slightly crumpled mark. "I don't mind if you do ballet classes Laney, is that what was in the duffel bag?" I nodded and swallowed hard; if he actually saw me in it then I should probably die on the spot. "I'd like to see you do some ballet sometime lanes, you'd make a pretty cute girl, bro" he nudged me in the shoulder and I felt my heart crack, like it was preparing to fall apart any second. "Don't count on it" I mutter and he bops me on the nose, grinning widely as he puts his hat on my head. I breathed in the familiar scent and smiled dreamily, unaware that Corey was watching me with a smug smile on his face. "Boy, if I knew you loved my hat so much I would've gave my spare to you!" I blush crimson and he laughs once again, I see him cringe at the mention of the hat he gave to Carrie though. I knew that Carrie and Corey were great friends in kindergarten but I don't know what happened, I decided on trying to cheer him up. "I guess I'll just have to keep stealing your hat then, I wonder if Kin and Kon are back from their meal yet?" I ponder out loud and I see a smile form on his face, _oh god I love that smile. _"Why don't we text them and see if they are available for band practise?" I snapped out of my daydream and replaced the dreamy smile with a vigorous nod.

When we got into the garage, Kin and Kon were already there. "What the?! How did you get in here?" Corey almost yelled, Kin slurped a soda and pointed to the open garage door. "Oh yeah…" I hear him mutter to himself, but there was something else on my attention radar. I see Kin look at me and then the huge square shaped thing with a blanket over it. He happily sees my interest and jumps onto the stage and announces "everyone, I spent a lot of time onto my new invention…" _Oh no…_ Every time Kin invents something it seems to either explode or lurch Kon into the other side of the room. Corey and Kon gathered by my side and stared at the invention in awe of what crazy thing he made this time. "I call this one… the Thought Processor!" He happily exclaims and rips the blanket off the machine; I stared at it and raised an eyebrow. Corey and Kon had jumped up and down like a bunch of fan girls but I was still confused by this huge square machine. "So what? It's just a blank screen." I mutter and I see Kin mock a sad expression, as he starts playing a tune on the keyboard. I roll my eyes at his antics and plop myself onto the blue sofa, until something caught my eye. After Kin stopped playing, a bunch of words appeared on the screen. 'Kin is feeling ecstatic'. Needless to say I was actually impressed by Kin's invention and he bounced up and down with glee. "It changes your music into an emotion and that emotion will appear on the screen!" He carries on jumping around and the others join in with him. "Oh you mean no evil buttons on this time?" I ask sarcastically and I see Kin stiffen, I knew something would go wrong. "Um… about that…"

*************************************GB*******************************************

**A/N: Oh Kin, you do make me laugh! I see we have reached an important part of the story.**

**R&R!**

**-MIJA**


	9. Chapter 9- Emotions

**A/N: Happy Easter! I wrote this today as a little treat to the wonderful reviews okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own grojband**

**************************************GB******************************************

**Laney's POV:**

"Um…about that…" Kin mutters under his breath, nobody heard him except me and I'm about to pounce on him. "Hey I only said no evil buttons on helmets!" He exclaims and I exhale heavily, looking at the back of the screen for the button. There it is, the biggest button in the world right in the centre of the screen, sooo discrete Kin. Corey and Kon joined me at the back and stared at the huge red button. Kin tried to leg it but I sent him a death glare that could take him ten feet under. "So, what kind of 'evil' stuff does it do _if_ you press the button?" I emphasise the 'if' because I don't want Kon getting any ideas to press the button. "Er… Um well. It is unpredictable but it could affect the player of the music's emotions to um… something… I can't remember" I froze on the spot, Corey was restricting Kon from pushing the button and Kin... well he was just as nervous as I was. "I need time…" He muttered under his breath and I swallowed hard. "Well guys! We haven't had a gig since… Um, never mind but let's get our game face on!" Corey snapped us all back to reality and Kin quickly pushed the screen off the stage. "Core… Lyrics?" I asked impatiently, he sighed and plopped onto the edge of the stage. "Okay, Trina would be at the park stalking Nick Mallory! We just need to find some sort of kaboom attack that will send Trina into diary mode for sure…" I sighed and plucked at my bass as he tapped his chin in thought. "That's it!" He exclaims, I was about to jump up and complain that his crazy plan is way too extreme but he shoves me back down. "W-what?" I stutter as he runs to Kin and Kon. "Lanes, you stay here and rest. You have had enough for one day" he sends me a wink and runs outside with the twins in tow. "Ugh, alone again" I moan and pluck at my bass again.

**Untitled (Laney Penn)**

_When I'm around you,_

_I just don't know what to do,_

_It's like I'm under a spell,_

_It's like a living hell,_

_I just don't understand,_

_It's not that I am mad,_

_There's something going on in my head…_

I struggle for words and sigh, putting my bass to the side I grab a small notebook with music notes sprawled over it and start writing the lyrics in it. I sigh and flip through the pages with scrawled hand writing in it, _you know if I just gave this book to them all of our lives would be easier… It's a shame that my lyrics are no good_. I groan and slam the book shut, doing that that was the last thing I wanted to do. They'd see all the sappy lyrics I wrote in it and Kin will pester me forever, he knows about my lame crush on the frontman and I kind of need to keep him terrified of me. Kon doesn't even know what gender I am (he's never really been that smart). And Corey, well he does call me 'dude, guy, fella and bro' that could be a sign of some sort of confusion. Maybe he thinks I am a transgender and that's why he doesn't have a thing for me, _nah he just thinks you're too clingy. _I jump up and search the box under the computer that is titled 'useless junk'. I rummage through it and find old glitter sparkles, an empty box of cheese sticks and crumpled paper (probably Corey's failed attempt at lyric writing)… but there was no pocket knife. I grew an addiction to that painful sensation that cutting sends through my body, I know I am ending up being an emo or something. I am ashamed at my desperate attempt to get the pocket knife so I stop, and start digging through other boxes instead. I'll find the pocket knife later, I mentally add that to my list of things as I look into the 'band memories' box. I find Kon's first set of drumsticks that accidentally snapped during our performance at the maths competition, that's when he decided to 'go bongo'. I also find my scrapbook from when I was ten, I decided to create one and snap pictures at random moments when we were hanging out. I fish out Kin's first invention, which was a small box that would spout sparkles if you said the password correctly. I laugh at my experience at the sparkle box when he got it all in everyone's hair, which took ages to get out. I found something under a coat of sparkles so I shook it carefully, it was a photo. It was a photo of me and Core, to be exact. This was the first day I had met him in grade four when I moved to Peaceville, I was bullied a lot because of my interpretation of a 'guy'. Corey was the first one to save me from that nightmare; he took a weird interest into some lame girl who was mistaken for a guy all the time. He told me that nobody would mess with me again, so that's where a beautiful friendship blossomed. I clutched onto the photo and hugged it, never letting go for a solid five minutes. _Why did he throw it in this box? Is our friendship not worthy to display in garage somewhere_? I sigh but I don't place the picture back in the box, I had a crazy idea that just might work. I placed it near the computer and smiled, hopefully he will notice. I hope.

I hear the garage door fling open and I jump backward, bouncing back to the stage as an angry Corey enters the room. I decide to not say anything, it was quite terrifying to see Core this mad… I swore I could have seen fire in his eyes but I refuse to believe what the locals say about him. I knew that his sister probably had a relation to Satan himself, but Core was not the 'local demon child' of Peaceville. I see him grunt as he taps his foot on the side of the stage like he was waiting for something, or someone to tick him off. Finally, he decides to speak. "Lanes, you will not believe what happened… Trina is the one setting me off this time. Good thing I don't have a diary" my eyes darted around the room; I didn't know how to react to this so I simply pat him on the head. He inhales deeply and physically calms down, until the garage door flies open once again. Revealing Trina, oh how joyous could this be… I wince as Corey scowls.

***************************************GB*****************************************

_A/N: Sorry for another cliffie! I love the reviews I got last time… I am not going off the story but everything needs a little drama woohoo!_

_R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10- An unlikely friendship

**A/N: Yay! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and Happy Anzac Day!**

**Disclaimer: Grojband would already be airing a season two if I owned it**

**Chapter 10- Unlikely friendship**

*******************************GB*************************************************

**Laney's POV:**

There she is the spawn of Satan. Trina had a smug smile plastered on her face as she waltzed into the garage; I took a good minute of giving a glare then turning my attention back to the blue haired boy. His knees were bouncing up and down frantically and his face was beet red, he breathed heavily and started scratching the side of the stage. I didn't know whether to run or calm him down, if he's related to Trina then he's bound to have some demonic powers. _No! You can't think like that! _"Lanes… please leave" he says harshly just above a whisper, I wanted to object but then I looked back at him. His breaths were quickening and I heaved myself off the stage, I turned to the garage door but something stopped me. _'Laney Penn! You never back down from a challenge!'_ A small voice in the back of my mind boomed to me and I raised an eyebrow. "No, Corey never backs down from a challenge" I scoffed and I heard the voice grunt in disapproval, I didn't know why I was hearing things so I just shook my head vigorously. _'All the reason to help him Laney, he __**is**__ your crush after all…'_ the small voice echoed in my brain and I froze in time. I dared a small glance back at Corey and he had calmed down a little, smirking at me. I sighed obnoxiously loud and stomped back over to Core, who still had a small smile plastered on his face. "So… the famous Laney Penn talks to herself huh?" He raised an eyebrow and my cheeks grew hot, I said that out loud. Darn it! I sighed once again and plopped next to him, maybe a little too close as I hear his heartbeat pulsating around the room. My breath hitches in my throat but I try to look intimidating "if you _ever_ mention that to anyone, I will end you" I say harshly but it didn't work, my voice still cracked from being so close to him. "Chill Lanes, I wouldn't do that to you" he shows me one of his award winning grins and I can tell he's forgotten all about that little burst pipe earlier. "So yeah… lyrics… Trina kind of hid her diary from us and she no longer carries it around in public" Corey finished nervously and I felt myself melt at his adorableness. "Listen Core, we don't need lyrics. We can be one of those instrumental bands, just until we help you write lyrics" I say encouragingly and I see a small smile grace his lips for a moment. _Or you could just write them yourself and offer them to him, _there it was again. It's like I have a negative and a positive side to my brain, one that considered for me to kill myself and the one that was almost encouraging._ 'Yay! You know my name'_ Oh… So that's encouragement. Anyway I heard Corey blabbing on about something in the distance and I just nodded my head every now and then. "So you see where I am going with this Lanes?" he asks excitedly and I raise an eyebrow, I wasn't listening to him. Once again consumed in my own personal weirdness, I frown mentally. "Uh, could you run that by me again?" I asked and he smiled widely. "I said maybe we could exchange rolls of lead singer sometimes, like when I'm sick you can co-" his mouth was running a mile a minute and I needed it to stop. "Core! We don't even have lyrics yet" I cut through his rambling and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah…" He said sheepishly and I rolled my eyes at him for the third time that day.

******************************GB**************************************************

***Betty returns***

"Ding dong I am home, good news kids! I finally scavenged a mattress so Laney doesn't have to share a bed anymore with you. And school starts tomorrow! I figured you'd need education early because you have been out a few weeks, and that means you too Corey." Betty's voice boomed throughout the house and Corey groaned loudly, we had just been watching TV when Corey's mom bounced in the house. I frowned at him, he hadn't sat next to me during our time watching TV but yet again he isn't my boyfriend so why did this bother me so much? Ugh being a hormonal teenager does not help with life experience points. Suddenly, Betty pulls the plug to the TV and puts her hands on her hips staring at us. "Listen you two, I don't know what happened but you need to make ou- I mean up now!" My eyes widened, did she just say we need to make out? Um that is slightly uncomfortable for me… I do like Betty, she is like a second mother to me but I think she takes Core's friendship with me a little too far. "Mom, I'm giving Lane's some space she has had a rough week okay? I don't want to stress her out" Corey explained confidently and I felt my mouth hang open from that very… detailed explanation. "Hmm, alright but you still have to share a room you know. Also Laney, I bought you the school uniform so you don't need to worry about that. I bet you'll look great in blue!" Betty ranted on as she loaded the dishwasher; I rolled my eyes and excused myself from the living room. "Lanes wait up!" Corey yelled as he followed me outside, I don't know where I was going but my brain did. I felt a hand clutch my shoulder and I stopped, I don't know what I was looking for I kind of felt like I needed to be away from everyone… away from him. My breathing becomes heavy as he stares at me with concerned eyes, my eyes dart around for an escape. "Laney Penn, what are you doing?" Corey shakes me lightly and I spaz out from the gesture, I actually don't know what it wrong. "Uh… I actually don't know …my body craved fresh air I guess" I shrugged and sat on the curb, Corey plopping down next to me. "Hey Lanes, I know you're probably scared about going back to school when just about everyone knows about the accident. It's okay though, I'm here and I will always be here like forever I guess. Until you want me to leave fella" His words echoed into my brain and I thought I might get a concussion from how much my head was throbbing uncontrollably. Instead I just nodded and walked back inside of the Riffin household, a newfound spring lurched in my step.

************************************GB********************************************

***Skip a day because I can't be bothered to write about the rest of that day transition***

"Aw Lanes you look adorable bro!" Corey happily commented on the horrifying plaid blue summer dress with a very itchy navy blue sweater that covered it. It made matters worse when I had to wear some brogues that made my feet look two times bigger (it's not that great when you are small like Laney). I constantly itched at the sweater and pulled the summer dress down so it reached my knees. "Easy for you to say Core, all you get is a white shirt with a tacky tie and some very comfortable looking trousers" I looked him over; he actually looked pretty good in the uniform unlike me. He had a white shirt with a navy blue tie that matched my sweater and dark grey trousers that reached his normal looking black shoes. I laughed when I saw his hair though, since the uniform was blue… It may or may not clash with his hair, but his beanie would have to be discarded because there was no orange in the uniform. "Lanes, these ties are a death sentence, I would like to see you last a day with one of these on" he grunted and threw the tie off. I can't believe that we actually have to go to school dressed like clowns literally! I wasn't much for summer dresses; they hugged your figure and made you stand out. But I had awkward puppy fat so I guess the itchy sweaters help hide that, I sighed and looked at Corey. He was just so cute in that outfit and the way he is smiling at me right now… _WHAT! _I quickly avert my attention to a poster on his bedroom wall, that's twice I have been staring at him. Get it under control Laney! I mentally scold myself as I see Core grumble and put his tie back on. We grab our backpacks and head out; we decided to leave early so we could meet with Kin and Kon. I wanted to refuse but you know, oblivious Corey can't read my obvious signs of attraction toward him.

***Walking to Kin and Kon's***

***Knock knock* **

"Wait a second!" Kin shouted at the top of his lungs, me and Core glanced at each other and shrugged. There was hushed whispering and shuffling heard from the other side of the door until eventually Kin opened it, with Kon at his side. "Well guys, let's head out eh?" Kin smiled nervously and Kon raised an eyebrow at his twin. "Listen you guys, I was wondering that maybe tonight at band practise we could test the Though Processor so we can see what Trina's lyrics resemble… and so I can find out a way to remove the evil button" Kin muttered the last part but I heard him loud and clear. "Sure thing! But there is a slight problem with lyrics at the moment… we could just replay one of our old songs instead?" Corey suggested and we all silently agreed. "That's if the machine doesn't kill us all before we start playing" I mumble sarcastically under my breath so nobody would hear me. "Oh, look at that! Here we are!" Kon shouted in our ears as we approached the school. Oh god, what would everyone think of me? Did they know every detail of what happened? Ugh! I shook my head violently and walked in. Corey stood really close to me and I felt my hands start shaking, _he's just being a good friend to you Laney keep it together! _

I walk to the lockers and everyone stared at me for a solid three minutes, I ignore them and approached my locker. Of course I remember where my locker was! Was it really that hard to miss it when there was black writing sprawled across the centre 'Kill yourself Laney Penn.' I saw Corey approach me and gasp at my locker, I shake my head and unlock it. My stuff was still there at least… "Don't worry it happens to most people" I mutter as I take my cleaning kit out of my locker, silently scrubbing the words off. I know that I still had a few stares from people but I ignored them, throwing my backpack into my locker I grabbed my books. "Well, well, well if it isn't Laney Penn. The schools official emo kid, what are you going to do Penn? Cut yourself? Kill yourself in fact?" A voice from the crowd shouted and I felt my lip tremble, everyone's laughs boomed in the corridor and I fought the urge to cry._ That's what they want you to do. _I inhaled deeply and was about to respond when I heard a smack and a clank behind me, being curious I spun around to see Corey beating the living hell out of whoever just said that to me. I felt a small blush trying to force itself on my face until someone else butted in. "Lamey needs a hero, of course she's too weak to do anything on her own" I balled my fists but again they were right about it, right about me. "Stop!" a small voice echoed through the hallway and everyone silenced. "Don't you have anything better to do than pick on someone who has problems at the moment? Everyone has problems! You don't see us teasing you about your personal life, so leave Laney alone! Now go to class you heartless monsters" everyone blinked and I saw a couple of guilty faces in the crowd. They all left and I was stood in an empty hallway with just two people, Corey and Larry… _Larry?!_ I slammed my locker andtook a look at Corey's beaten up state, he had a punch to the cheek and a busted lip. I winced and he chuckled slightly "Lanes, its fine if you think this is bad you should see the other guy." I smiled at my hero as he went to go clean himself up. "Thank you Larry" I smiled heartily at the redhead who just used his inhaler. "Oh it's nothing; you didn't deserve all that hate Laney. You're beautiful just the way you are and if other people can't see that then it's their loss." I felt a light blush settle on my cheeks as I stare at the awkward Newman, why do we even have a rivalry against them? Larry is so sweet and he's never done anything against Grojband, unless Carrie dragged him into it at least. "You're not bad Nepp" I smiled at him and he gave me a small grin. "Neither are you Penn" he walked with me to class and we created small talk, remembering something from earlier I grab my phone. "You'd be a pretty girl ballerina Larry" I showed him a picture of him in his lavender tutu and leotard and he blushed viciously. "I hate you."

***********************************GB************************************************

**A/N: Oh so now a Newman is bonding a friendship with Laney? What is happening with Kin? Argh!**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11- Complications

**A/N: This chapter is mainly Laney's POV but I promise next chapter will have more of Corey nad his thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Grojband would be mine if a miracle occurred**

**Chapter 11- Complications**

**********************************GB**********************************************

**Laney's POV:**

Larry is actually a really nice person, and we are insanely alike it's unbelievable. We are eating lunch at the moment away from the bands, mainly because Corey had to have his wounds tended to. Larry has a lot of the same interests as me, we both hate sports and we are obsessed with animals. He also has held back feelings for the guitarist of the Newman's, Carrie. I don't want to say what I really think of her because I think that if we work together we can stop this weird rivalry. This is why we are currently sitting against the wall in the empty corridor, munching on sandwiches. "We can't say anything about… this" I gesture to the whole situation and he just laughs silently. "Wouldn't think of it" he concentrates on his sandwich and I notice something that Kin and Kon pointed out to me once. "Don't you think it's weird that we look the same, you know? Same hair, same style and yeah" I finished lamely as he choked on his sandwich. He started pounding on his chest and I stared at him. "W-Well I guess it's just one of those freaky coincidences, there is actually scientific evidence to say that there are about seven people in the world that look a lot like you." I shrug and let it slide for now as we hear footsteps approach the corridor. A very annoyed Corey stomped to his locker and didn't notice us (thank god). I hesitantly stared at Larry who jumped up and sprinted to the cafeteria; he mouthed 'you're welcome' and gave me thumbs up. I breathed in deeply and casually walked up to Corey, whose head was lost in the mass that is his locker. When I say walk, I mean stumble because I have very bad pins and needles in my feet. "You may need to clean your locker so you can get your stuff easier" I see him jump up a few metres and knock his head on the locker; huh I guess I might have said that a little louder than I intended. "Ouch, hey Lanes" Corey yanked his head out of the locker to look at me; he had a swollen cheek and a very plump bottom lip. "Geez Core, what did that guy do to you?" my eyebrows furrowed in concern for my blue haired friend, he scoffed and grabbed his backpack. "Core what are you doing?" I asked as he latched onto my hand and dragged me to my locker. "Get your stuff Lanes, we're cutting school early" Corey boomed confidently, I was confused to say the least. "Are you insane?! I need to cram this info if I want a future!" I yelled but it was no use, he grabbed my backpack for me. "Not when I have a slip that will allow me to go home" that didn't even answer my question but he had already dragged me to the registration desk. "We have an important doctor's appointment today" Corey announced and I saw the woman look up and roll her eyes at him. "Of course you do" she was obviously covering for somebody and she had no time for bullocks. "Yeah, just leave now" she grumbled and Corey pushed me out of the gates. "Where are we going?" I ask curiously and he just grins widely, I am slightly scared now…

***Walking transition***

"Tada!" Corey gracefully opened the door to Belchies for me and I mocked a curtsy. The doorbell clinked and I saw a very perky blonde woman smile at us, she looked about seventeen. "Howdy may I getcha annnything?" Oh great, she's one of those annoying people with the looonnnggg accents. "Uh yeah we'd like two choconana milkshakes to go" Corey grinned at me from the corner of his eye and I felt my heart thump loudly. "Alrighty then! You and your lady have a nice day ya hear?" I thought that her jaw might snap off if she smiled any wider, I smiled uneasily and she handed us the milkshakes. Corey paid and we sat outside on the curb, Corey was inhaling his milkshake and I just stared at it. "So was there any need to grab me out of school so you could get a milkshake?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, he smiled slightly. "Yeah, what's better than getting half a day off with your best friend? Plus I wanted to see if you were ok" Corey looked at me and his grin became wider, I stared at his beautiful blue eyes and sighed. "I-I am ok, I am alrighty as an… alright thing. I was worried about you though, he seemed to have messed up your bread and butter" I gestured to his face and he laughed heartily, dragging himself off the curb as he did so and offering me a hand. Oh no! My hands are all clammy and gross; I quickly swipe my hand across my sweater and take the hand. I was sure to depart from the holding hands so I wouldn't sweat like a pig. "So how about we head out to the park bud?" He playfully nudged my shoulder and I rolled my eyes at him, hopefully masking the fact that my heart had cracked a little. A new nickname to add to the list: bro, dude, fella, guy and now bud… when will this horror end? "Whatever floats your boat" I mutter as we toss the drinks into a nearby bin, when we reached the park my phone rang violently. "Ugh I need to take this, I'll be right back" I smile a little at Corey who shrugged and sat on the swings. "Hello?" I ask curiously, I guess people noticed I miraculously disappeared. "Laney! Where are you? This is Kin" he shouts down the phone and I wince "and Kon" the drummer butts in. "Ouch, uh… I'm at the park with Core" I say lamely and I can hear Kin snicker on the other end, I swear to god I will mash is potatoes when he gets to band practise. "Get to the point Kin" I angrily say through clenched teeth so he would stop laughing at me. "Okay, okay. I'm having trouble removing the button on the Thought Processor and I need help" he spoke fast but I managed to get every word of it. "Kin, how am I supposed to know how to fix that? I'm seriously failing at Maths and Science!" I spoke in a hushed shout so Corey wouldn't be startled by my outburst. "Uh, well yeah um I was thinking maybe you could help, since you're… smarter than the other two" Kin whispered the last part and I groaned loudly, I didn't have time for Kin's dilemmas today. "Ugh, you know what? Why don't you just ask Kim from the Newman's I'm sure she can help" I say with ignorance, I just wanted Kin off my back for a while but I guess my advice to him is not enough since I hear loud gasping on the other end of the line. "Laney! We do not 'ask' any Newman's for help, they are our enemies!" Kin shouted once again down the phone line and I winced, what is wrong with the Newman's exactly? Other than their obnoxious band leader, Carrie. "Can't you just put your differences aside for now? See you later Kin I have to go" I didn't have time for another scientific explanation. "*sigh* Fine, but if Corey complains about me asking for a Newman's help… It'll be on your head Laney Penn. Enjoy your date though!" And just like that he cuts me off the line; I groan and head to the swings.

***The park is really fun***

********************************GB************************************************

Well I had finally got the stupid uniform off me and was now in my casual wear, strumming my bass as I looked across the room. Corey and Kon were having a chug war with sodas near the sofa and Kin was working at the back of the screen, probably trying to get that stupid button off. I jumped off the stage and trudged over to Kin who was now welding some sort of replacement button; it was a good job that it was really small. "Mind if I ask what you're doing Kin?" I ask and he jumps up and slips, the hot iron burning his hand as he curses loudly. "Oops sorry dude, so did you ask Kim for help? Better yet, why did you even make an evil button?" I ask curiously, staring at my scrawny friend who was now clutching his hand in pain. "Well, I did ask Kimberly for help but she may have taken it… the wrong way…" he frowned a bit and stared at the clock, sighing loudly he removed the mask from his head that he had to wear from welding. "She should be arriving soon, and I didn't make an evil button if you are asking" he seemed annoyed at my question but by then I was confused. "So how did you know all the side effects and stuff?" I asked him, he adjusted his glasses and prepared to say something scientific. "Well Laney, It was intended to be an on/off switch. But it turns out that the screen calibrates on its own, so obviously I needed to check for side effects. So I figured out that the button is the cause of any side effects that the screen may have." He finished his speech and I stared at him blankly, he must have noticed my dumbfounded expression because he groaned loudly. "I thought that the screen needed a power button, but screen turns off on its own. That means button causes bad things" oh now I get it, he stares at me with his eyes half lidded. "You didn't have to say that in baby language Kin, I am not stupid" I see him grunt loudly as he prepares the welding machine again, pulling the mask over his face. "I beg to differ" that was it! I was one step away from pummelling him into the next dimension until the garage door opened. Core and Kon snapped their heads in the direction of the noise, and Kin flicked his mask up and set the welding equipment down. "Hello Kimberly" Kin said shortly, moulding his new button into place. "Whoa, whoa no! I never said that we could invite a Newman over! Get out!" Corey jumped up and stomped to the door before I stopped him. "Okay listen, we need her to help with Kin's scientific dilemma. Just cool it, it's not like all the Newman's are he-" I was cut off by a familiar voice. "Hello, Riffin" oh great I jinxed myself; of course Carrie wouldn't let one of her band mates come here alone. I turned around to see all the Newman's except Konnie, I locked eyes with Larry and we both sighed in sync. "Okay okay, if you are going to be in my garage. You need to set ground rules, no pestering Kin and Kim while they are working. Also, no insulting or abusing any of the band members as well as keep the place tidy. Got that Newman?" Corey snapped at the band leader and she just scoffed, folding her arms over her chest as she did so. "Whatever Riffin, same thing goes for my band" I pinch my temples and walk away from the boiling argument, Kim and Larry following.

I looked around the room, Corey and Kon were watching some show that was on TV and Carrie and Larry were talking about something by the computer. I looked over the other side of the room to see a very uncomfortable Kin trying to shuffle away from Kim. I listened closely to the pair and decided to stop strumming my bass. "Kin, come here I won't hurt you. I need help with the wiring" she then proceeded to yank Kin very close to her as he tried to struggle from her embrace. "I will kick you Kimberly, I will kick you!" Kin shouts whilst wriggling from her death grip on him, trying and failing to get her to do something productive. "I need a break" he huffs before stomping away from her; Kim sighed and continued networking the screen. I decided I needed to do something for my poor friend so I joined him to wherever he was walking. "So lover boy, how are things going with the blank screen?" I nudged him playfully and he looked at me unamused. "I guess you saw all that, *sigh* I just want to get this over with but she just gahh!" He grunts and rakes both of his hands through his hair, kicking the wall as he did so. "Okay buddy let's not result in violence, just lightly tell her to knock it off and please don't make the garage explo-" I turned around to see me face to face with Larry, quite literally. Kin whistled and walked off whilst I was stood there like a bloody idiot, Larry just smiled and handed me a piece of paper. Then he waltzed off to find Mrs. Grouchy, I stared at the paper. It was exactly what I thought it was, it had a number scrawled on it and a smiley face. Of course he wanted to keep in touch with me, my first friend since the band! I did a small fist bump and regained my posture, calmly (more like bouncing) walking into the main centre of the garage where Kim had successfully left Kin alone and Corey was in an argument with Kon about some festival thing. Larry and Mrs. Grouch were still talking and that left me just awkwardly pondering in the middle of the room. Then something hit me, I took another look at the paper and sighed mentally. What if Larry likes likes me? Oh buggery bums…

*****************************************GB***************************************

**A/N: Okay! I am not really happy with this chapter it seems really off-track but then again it isn't. Gahhh!**

**-MIJA**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12- Preparations

**A/N: Here you go chapter 12 of 'On That Blank Screen'**

**Disclaimer: Grojband is not mine; I would've made Corney canon godammit!**

**************************************GB******************************************

**Laney's POV:**

The Newman's had recently left the garage since Kim and Kin had finished the re-wiring and it was just the band again. "So Kin, did you fix the screen?" Corey asked completely listless as he swayed side to side while drumming his fingers on the couch, Kon was engrossed in a videogame and I… well I was still standing in the middle of the room. I was still clutching onto the piece of paper as if it were a life source, I didn't want to look back down at it because if I did things would become all too real for me. "Yes, I did Corey and I am going out for an extra panel later because that's all I need. I have fitted the button and re-set the Thought Processor, I'd prefer if you'd call it that instead of the 'screen'" Kin argued, clearly cranky of how much work he's been doing for the last two hours. "How about we shorten it or name it something better… what about TP?" Corey suggested, puffing his cheeks and breathing out. "We are not calling it the TP Corey" Kin backfired as he was quietly packing up his supplies. "I suggest we drop the subject now, before hell breaks loose" I comment and they both stop and stare at me. "Sorry Lanes I forgot you were here…" Corey muttered as he stood up from the couch, Kin just snapping his attention back to the machinery. I stuff the paper into my pocket and look at my watch, it was now 5:00pm and I needed to get something I left at my house, believe it or not I still have the key. "Uh guys, I'll be back later I forgot something at my house!" I exclaimed but they called out to me as I reached the garage door, I skidded and stood to a halt. "Don't forget tomorrow's our day off! I'm sure Mrs. Riffin will remind you though" the twins said in unison and I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips as I left the Riffin household. I had better things to worry about, I'm glad there's a day off tomorrow but how will I ever deal with going back to school without even making the whole day when I returned. "I'm a hopeless failure" I mutter as I pick up speed towards my house, staring at the floor I didn't know anyone was coming until- SLAM! "Urgh, I am really sorry I tru-" I brush myself off and see the person I knocked down. "Watch where you're going freak!" She jogs off before she could fully see who slammed into her; I give a sigh of relief as I carry on walking until I see something leather plonked on the floor. "She must've left this" I pick up the small notebook and see in bold inscription on the front: 'Lyric Book, Carrie Beff' I groan inwardly and pick it up. I don't know what I was going to do with it, it's not like I can get in it anyway, I turn the book sideways and see a secure lock preventing anyone from opening it. "I can't keep this away from her forever" I mutter into the crisp fresh air.

***Laney's walking to her house***

******************************************GB**************************************

I shut my door hurriedly and slammed my face into my bed; it was too quiet in my house since mom and dad left. I remember returning home from a normal day at Corey's garage at 5:00pm and they would greet me and pester me about joining a new club they found online, I would silently decline and they would serve me dinner. It went that way for a long time until the accident, sometimes I wish time would reverse and everything would be back to normal. I would never have went into a two week coma, Corey wouldn't have become insane and obsessed with my well-being, my parents wouldn't have left me and I would never had considered slicing myself open. Upon that I actually _tried _to kill myself, I'm such a fool to think that it would answer my prayers. I quietly sobbed and reached for my box of tissues, yes I do have a box of tissues for my days when I am sad. The truth is that I didn't need to pick anything up from my room; I just wanted time to myself so I can have some peace. It's not like there was much stuff in here anyway, there was my built in bed by my window and my mass collection of stuffed animals. Mrs. Riffin had taken all of my clothes and emptied my drawers; all that was left was a bare pink room with deserted stuffed animals. _Unless…_ I stood up abruptly and marched over to my wardrobe (did I fail to mention that was built in too?) and I ruffled aroubnd some dusty old blankets in the top shelf. It was still there, my jar. I know that sounds stupid like 'why the hell are you so happy that you found an empty jar?' that's the thing. The jar isn't empty, it is full of notes that I scribble down when I am happy. I called it my happy jar so I could take out all my happy memories and read the when I am sad, it actually helps me. I frown at the dusty jar and pull it out of the wardrobe; the jar is only half full with my little notes scrawled down in it. I tried to make sure that at least one of the notes would relate to why I am sad and they could comfort me. I fished out a random note and read it, this one was about loneliness and another one was related to boy problems. I must've read that one a lot because I knew the words off by heart as I read it, I sigh and shove them all back into the jar. I looked at the leather 'lyric book' and ponder my options. Option one: I tell Core that I found the Newman's lyrics and he will use it against them. Option two: I give Carrie back her lyric book and tell her she dropped it when she was walking (I'd have to leave out the part of accidently pushing her over though). Option three: I contact Larry and tell him about my encounter with Carrie and that I somehow have her notebook with me, then I can give it to him and he won't say a word. Option four: I bury the book deep into the ground so nobody will ever find it again and then I could probably keep my head. _That last one seems promising_ I muse to myself as I reach for my phone in my backpack. I'd have to settle on option three; I reach for the crumpled piece of paper and stare at it. Nope! I start to breathe heavy and I shakily add the number into my contacts, what if he somehow got over his crush on Carrie and is now trying me? Oh god, I type a quick message to him anyway.

Laney: Hi, this is Laney and I may have Carrie's lyric book with me because she dropped it when I bumped into her and know I am freaking out!

I stared at the screen_, yeah way to play it cool Lanes. _Why am I nicknaming myself? God I am a mess, just kill me now and I'll be fine. I hear my phone bleep and I await Larry trying to kill me from the other side of the line, or worse… him trying to seduce me to give the book back.

Larry: Oh, so that's where it is! She has been turning the whole garage upside down looking for that thing; it's only a matter of time before she figures someone has taken it. Let me tell you this: I have a sneaky suspicion of who is her target- Grojband.

Laney: Listen, could you do me a favour and say you found it? I mean because I kind of don't want her ruining any of our gigs and her trying to bite Corey's head off.

Larry: Okay, but you owe me big time. I know she'll accuse me of playing tricks on her so don't be concerned if I have no eyeballs left, and you know I am not joking ;)

I stare at the text message and a pool of relief washes over me until I get to the last line. Then I start to have a mini heart attack on the spot, who knew that using punctuation could send me into frenzy mode. I decide to ignore it and type a quick thank you and where to take the book from.

Laney: Thank you so much! You can pick up the book at my house at the front door whatever time you see fit, it's not like anyone lives here anyway.

Larry: I will pick it up tomorrow and no problem, have a nice night Penn.

Laney: You too Nepp.

I shut off my phone and look at the clock, 5:30pm. I sigh and walk to my bed; today has been pretty tiring so I wouldn't mind having a small nap. I place my phone in a pile of stuffed animals and slowly drift off into dreamland.

*************************************GB*******************************************

**Corey's POV:**

I woke up and looked at the time, it was nine and I realised something. Laney didn't come back after her little trip to the house! I fell out of bed and stumbled to get my clothes on; I can't believe that I let her go on her own. Last time I did that I had to stop her from killing herself; I rushed downstairs and felt the smell of breakfast fill my nostrils. "Hey sweetie did you have a nice sleep?" Mom called to me and I jogged into the kitchen, only to see Laney quietly munching on some egg and bacon. Needless to say I was extremely puzzled, she looked up at my and gave a small smile. I knew that smile too well, she knew that I knew she was away for the whole night but I can't chew her out in front of mom so I pursed my lips and clamped my mouth shut. She didn't say anything and mom had some weird bingo thing this morning, so she waltzed out of the house leaving me and Laney alone. "So, mind telling me where you were?" I pestered and I saw her roll her eyes, actually felt like a parent to her with all of this pestering I do. "I went to pick up something at my house and I lost track of time so I fell asleep in my bed" I knew that wasn't the whole story so I kept edging her to spill, she looked really tired and I didn't want her to lash out so I eased it slowly. "Lanes, I know that's not all you did, I can believe you fell asleep in your house but there is something else" I studied her face but she didn't give any signs, she just simply looked up at me. "I know you are constantly worried that I will do something stupid to myself but please trust me when I tell you that I didn't do anything, I just simply took some time to myself mom" it stung a little when she added that last part, but I brushed it all off and shrugged. "Yeah okay, well time to call the twins and invite them over" I noticed her stress levels lower once I said this, like she wasn't clutching her utensils and her forehead wasn't creased. She shook it off and we walked into the garage ready to greet the twins.

We walked in silence to the garage, I don't think either of us wanted to bring up our little argument earlier, and that was totally fine by me. We swung open the door to see Kin and Kon already there, Kin was placing the panel carefully into place whilst Kon was busy slurping his soda that magically appeared out of thin air. "Hey guys! I'm almost done! I just need to hammer this into place and we will be ready to test this baby out! Hopefully it doesn't explode…" Kin added the last part under his breath and he started to focus his concentration on the screen, or TP as I am now going to call it. "Pfft, whatever just tells me when you're done" Laney rolled her eyes and picked up her rock magazine, jumping onto the side of the stage next to her bass. "Geez what's wrong with her?" Kon butted in and Laney growled, saying something about a 'dumb old screen'. "I guess she woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Kin muttered as he tried to get the nail in place. "You'd think she was a girl with all this mood-changing" Kon added. "Ughh!" Laney shouted and kicked the stage in frustration, if you looked close enough you'd see flames practically emanating from her skin.

*********************************GB***********************************************

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I have two reasons:**

**Writers block**

**Exams**

**R&R!**

**-MIJA**


	13. Chapter 13- 13 Is An Unlucky Number

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers, In case you haven't seen already on my bio. I am packed with assignments and exams, so here's my announcement:**

**I can **_**maybe**_** juggle updating two stories at a time. Please comment on the stories that you desperately want me to continue. I have been trying to do exams as well so the updates will take longer than usual; I promise that I am not discontinuing any stories that aren't one-shots. **

**Thank you for your patience and I will get back to you.**

***********************************GB************************************************

**Author:**

A victorious battle cry filled the garage, startling the bassist who plucked the wrong chord and winced at the atrocious sound. "I've done it!" Kin cried out, dropping the hammer on accident that slammed onto Kon's foot, after that, things went chaotic. Kon screamed out in pain and Kin rushed to get ice for his brother, Corey and Laney sat there watching the screen. A blue light emanated from the front and Corey sat in amazement, electric blue eyes bulging. Unlike his red-haired friend, who sat there looking sceptically at the screen, like it would blow any second. Kin snapped his attention to the screen and smiled creepily at his friends, patting the screen next to him. "What do you think guys? Pretty nifty eh?" The teenage scientist pushed his glasses up and grabbed his keyboard, playing a variety of notes causing the screen to react with different colours and vibrations. A sentence collected on the screen stating the emotion Kin was feeling. 'Kin is feeling victorious' appeared on the screen while Kon and Corey stared at it in awe. "Um, not to be rude Kin, but when exactly are we ever going to need this? Sure it's pretty advanced but why would we need to show our fans what we are feeling?" Laney asked, raising and eyebrow at the scrawny boy. "Well Laney, *ahem* see the Thought Processo-" Kin was cut off by Corey's addition. "The TP" He snickered and Kon started laughing with him. "The TP then. It is a new experiment I'm trying out, it doesn't just tell emotions, I added other features too. Instead of it stating how you feel it can put it into other words, for example 'Thank you Peaceville' is an assumption that Corey has had a wonderful night. Also, It can display the lyrics that we are playing on the screen like a karaoke night, and it makes aazing swirls and patterns for a background." Kin stated as Laney yawned and rolled her eyes. "Okay nerd, let's just practise a song we 'wrote' and see if it works" everyone nodded in agreement as they picked up their instruments. "Deal us in Kon!" Corey shouted into the microphone, Kon carefully tapped his sticks. "One, two, three!"

_Corey: Cherry, Cherry you make me see red. You took..._

_Corey/Laney/Kin: All my love._

_Corey: I can't get it, get it outta my head, you got me..._

_Corey/Laney/Kin: All riled up._

_Corey: Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry. I'm feeling cold, cold, cold, when all I wanna be is warm. You got me scribbling rage, all over this page._

_Corey/Laney/Kin: But now a new star is born._

_Corey: Born. Cherry, Cherry you make me see red. You took..._

_Corey/Laney/Kin: All my love._

_Corey: I can't get it, get it out of my head. You got me..._

_Corey/Laney/Kin: All messed up._

_Corey: Ch-Ch-Ch-Cherry!_

Corey struck the last chord and a pixilation of colours twirled onto the screen, revealing the exact words Kin mentioned earlier, only that the background was cherries surrounding the text. "Whoah awesome!" Corey yelled, forgetting that he still had the microphone in his hand. Everyone winced but nodded in agreement that Kin had actually made something that hasn't exploded or was secretly evil. "Well guys how about you stay here for the night? Like a sleepover! We could have a movie night" Corey asked the twins who fist bumped in agreement. All three boys shouted in unison "we're making snacks!" Laney shook her head and smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. She decided to stroll towards her house and pick up any mail that may have been delivered today, deciding not to disturb her friends, she scrawled a quick note saying she'll be back later.

***Laney walking to her house***

************************************************GB***********************************

**Laney's POV:**

I kicked a stone, pondering the use of this 'emotion reader', 'Thought Processor' or 'TP'. Whatever the darn thing was called. I reached the front door and pulled out my keys, unlocking the door swiftly I walked in. A red envelope caught my eye and I opened it with caution, what did mom always say about red envelopes? "Hmm" I muttered to myself in thought as I tapped my foot onto the ground in annoyance. "What was it, what was it?" I groaned in frustration, wondering if I should open the letter. "What was what?" A familiar voice called behind me that caused me to spin around and drop my letter in surprise. "Argh! Oh Larry, I um didn't see you there. What brings you to my empty abode?" I asked with curiosity, only to see Larry picking up the lyric book that I stuffed in the plant pot this morning. "Oh… right" I face palmed myself and reached for the letter, Larry already holding it, handed to me sheepishly. "Uh, t-thanks do you know what a red envelope means?" I asked hoping that I won't receive any bad news. "Yeah, it means that you have left your bill for too long and you have extra cash to pay the company. It also means something about a Chinese tradition for good luck." Larry added, scratching his head in thought. "Oh, its most likely a bill we haven't paid then, I don't know how we're going to pay it either…" I raked a hand through my hair and sighed in annoyance. "Well, if you're not busy tomorrow Laney, I could help you out" Larry said with a smile that made me nervous all of a sudden. "Um yeah, ok see ya tomorrow" I side stepped him and strolled as fast as my short legs could carry me.

************************************GB***********************************************


End file.
